The School Report
by doodlegirll
Summary: When Wilbur shows up and the time machine disappears, Lewis's world is flipped upside down. Now, along with two reports to write and a school bully to avoid at all costs, Lewis has a time machine to find and a future son to help get home. RR COMPLETE
1. Nash

**Hi! This is my first attempt at a MTR story. See, I went and saw the movie with my dad and my other best friend Kathy. As we were leaving the theater, Kathy said she wished Disney would make a sequel. I thought about it, and I decided to write it for her, seeing as not only is Disney not making ANYMORE sequels (victory dance), her birthday is the 19th of this month, so this is my gift to her. Anyway, you have really no idea how complicated Meet the Robinsons was until you try to write a sequel, so please give me some room! Thanks!**

**Read and review, please! **

* * *

"The School Report"

For Kathy 

_Summary: When Lewis's teacher tells the class to write two essays – one on their family, and one on their best friend – Lewis isn't sure what to do. He doesn't have any friends – everyone who knows him sees him as a scientific geek and a weirdo. So when Wilbur shows up and the time machine disappears, Lewis isn't sure what to think. He knows he has to get Wilbur back home…and find out who's out to ruin his future once again._

►▲▼◄

"Alright, class," Mr. Jackerson's voice cut into Cornelius "Lewis" Robinson's thoughts. "I want you to write two essays."

Lewis merely shrugged and went back to doodling in his composition book.

"The first one I want you to write about is one about your family. What are they like? Do you have weird traditions? Do you have a special saying? What makes your family special?"

Lewis grinned now. This essay assignment would be a piece of cake, like many of the other essays Mr. Jackerson assigned. But this one would be special. Ever since Bud and Lucille Robinson had adopted him, everything had gone perfectly. He finally had a family.

"And I want you to write the other one on your best friend."

At this, Lewis looked up in surprise.

Lewis only had three friends, Goob, Franny the frog girl, and his future son, Wilbur. It had been three months since his ordeal in 2037. Goob had been adopted shortly after him, and his new mom's job got transferred across the country, which left Lewis with no friends, other than Franny, who he knew would one day be his future wife, which made things a little awkward.

"What is your best friend's name? How long have you known each other?" Mr. Jackerson went on. "The reports will be due in one month's time. That way, you have plenty of time to brainstorm and write the essays."

The bell rang and everyone hustled out the door. Lewis closed his invention book, which, with the help of a miracle invention called Scotch Tape ™, had been reconstructed after Lewis had ripped out many of its pages in disappointment and anger only three months before.

Lewis walked to his locker and grabbed his backpack. He shoved his notebook into it and slammed his locker closed. He walked out of the school and climbed on the bus.

"Hey, Science Boy." A voice said behind him as he climbed on, "Whatcha got in that bag of yours?"

"Go away, Nash." Lewis said, trying to ignore the obnoxious boy who liked to pick on Lewis more than he liked to throw spitballs at the teachers when they had their backs turned.

"Why should I?" Nash asked. "Free bus."

Nash's friends laughed in response to his so called joke. Nash got up and plopped into the seat in front of Lewis. He reached over the seat and grabbed Lewis's bag.

"Hey, give that back!" Lewis said, trying to gain his backpack back from the bully.

Nash pulled Lewis's composition book from the bag and began to flip through it.

"Hey, these are some nice little pictures you got here, Louie." Nash said.

"Give that back, Nash! That's my invention book!"

"Oh is it now?" Nash asked, grinning a grin that could only mean trouble. He handed one of his friends the book over his shoulder, then went back to searching Lewis's backpack for anything interesting. All he found was a baseball cap, five pencils, a couple pens, and Lewis's history book.

"Hm." He grunted. "Nothing. He dumped the remaining contents into the aisle of the bus. Lewis glared at him for a minute, and then bent down to pick up his stuff. Suddenly, the bus came to a screeching halt, and Lewis knew it was his stop. He grabbed his composition book from Nash's friend Kyle, then walked down the aisle towards the front of the bus. Nash exchanged a glance with his three buddies, and then followed in pursuit after Lewis.

Lewis had a block's walk home, and he was busy stuffing his stuff back into his backpack. One of Nash's buddies had written "Loser" in big letters across the top of one of the pages in his composition book, and he didn't have an eraser on him. Thank goodness it was Friday, and he had the day off from school on Monday. Four Nash-free days. Bliss for Lewis.

"Hey, Louie, how's about we walk you home?" Nash asked from behind. He came up behind Lewis and put his arm over Lewis's shoulder. "What do you say, buddy?"

Lewis pushed Nash's arm away.

"I am _not_ your buddy." He said. "And you and I both know you're not my buddy, either."

"Hey, guys, I think Lou here is lost. Let's help him find his way…" Nash said, grinning at his friends. "To the dumpster."

"Hey!" Lewis said as Kyle and Jamal took him by the arms and began to drag him in the opposite direction. "Let me go!"

"We're only trying to help you, Lou. Here, let me take that heavy bag for you." Nash said as he grabbed Lewis's bag again. He once again took Lewis's book from the bag. Nash knew as well as anyone that Lewis's composition book was his best friend; the only friend he had.

"Give that back, Nash!" Lewis said, managing to get Jamal and Kyle to let go of him. He ran towards the bully. Nash laughed as he began to play keep away with the precious notebook. He tossed the notebook to Kyle, who tossed it to Jamal, who tossed it to Jim, who tossed it back to Nash. Lewis desperately tried to get back his book, but without success.

"And what will you do if we don't?" Nash asked, laughing.

Lewis knew he didn't stand a chance against Nash and his gang. His face red from anger and frustration, Lewis took one last attempt to grab his book away, but Nash was faster. He pulled the book out of the way at the last minute, sending Lewis to the ground, landing in a mud puddle. Nash and his friends yahooed into laughter.

"It's not funny, Nash." Lewis grumbled, picking himself up from the ground.

"Sure it is! Almost as funny as us taking your precious book and throwing it down the sewer pipes!"

"No don't! That's my life's work!" Lewis said.

"Say goodbye to your life then, Louie." Nash said as he laughed.

"I think you'd better give the kid his notebook back." A voice said from behind them. Lewis, Nash, and Nash's gang turned to find a thirteen-year-old boy with black hair, a black t-shirt, and jeans standing behind him. It was the way his hair was done that gave away his identity to Lewis.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Wilbur walked over to Nash, who stood in confusion, bent over the side of the road, Lewis's notebook between his index finger and thumb, about to let it go.

"Just lending a hand." Wilbur replied as he walked over to Nash. "Give the kid his notebook back. _Now._"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to do this." Wilbur said as he pulled out a remote like thing. Pressing a button, about thirty mean looking pit bulls appeared.

"How did he do that?!" Nash asked his friends, who shook their heads.

"Get him, guys." Wilbur said. The pit bulls, snarling, teeth showing, charged towards Nash, Jamal, Kyle, and Jim. Lewis covered his head as the dogs, obviously holograms, ran past him. Nash dropped Lewis's notebook in the grass as he and his friends took off running the way they had come.

"This isn't over, Lewis!" He called back. He and his friends ran as fast as they possibly could until they rounded the corner and were out of sight. Wilbur hit the button again and the barks of the dogs instantly vanished.

"How'd you do that?" Lewis asked.

"Holograms." Wilbur answered.

"I guess I should have guessed that." Lewis said. Wilbur picked up his notebook and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"Sure."

"Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"It's kind of complicated." Wilbur said.

"Can't be any more complicated than the last adventure we had." Lewis said. "Besides, I've got time."

"Then we might want to get somewhere were we can talk." Wilbur said.

"Come on. We can go to my house." Lewis said.

"I guess that'll do." Wilbur said as he and Lewis walked down the street. "Besides, I've always wondered what Grandpa Bud and Grandma Lucille were like when they were young!"


	2. The Park

**I hope you're liking this if you're reading this chapter. is having trouble with their uploading, and it took me forever to do this! Read and review, por favor!**

**-Robin (Weird. My name is Robin and I'm writing a Meet the Robinsons fic...!)**_

* * *

_

►▲▼◄

Lewis led the way to his new home.

"How'd you get here, anyway?" Lewis asked, hoping his best friend/future son hadn't stolen the time machine again.

"I kinda barrowed the time machine."

"You didn't crash it, did you?" Lewis asked. "I have no clue how'd I work on it without all those future tools if you did!"

"Hey, that was you that crashed it last time in the first place last time, and no, I didn't crash it. I put on its invisibility shield. No one is going to find it." Wilbur assured him.

"You'd better hope not." Lewis retorted under his breath. He and Wilbur rounded the corner and stopped in front of the Robinson household.

"Wow." Wilbur said. "It's a lot bigger in the future."

"Well, duh. I guess that's because we add on or something."

"Well, it just got even bigger." Wilbur said. "Do you remember the T. rex?"

"He tried to eat me, how can I forget him?"

"Well, he's more of a big dog than a dinosaur. We kinda decided to keep him as a pet."

"You what?" Lewis asked, shocked.

"Hey, you said it was OK!"

"Was I asleep when you asked me that?"

"No. Mom objected, but you didn't."

"So where does…uh…"

"Tiny."

"So where does 'Tiny' stay?"

"In a really big doghouse." Wilbur said with a grin as he and Lewis walked in the house.

"Mom and Dad won't be back for a while. Dad went to look for soda cans to recycle, and Mom has a show to judge." Lewis explained.

No one knew, other than maybe Goob and Wilbur, how long Lewis had waited to call someone those names. All his life he waited for someone to want him, and after Lucille and Bud had seen his invention, they had gone to the orphanage to adopt him.

"Oh…" Wilbur said, looking around. The house looked a lot like it did thirty years in the future, though it had gone through various stages of paint color and decorations.

"Come on. We can go up to my lab and talk about why you're here." Lewis interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He followed Lewis up a very familiar flight of stairs to a sunny attic like room. Lewis knew it as an observatory, and sometimes he would study the stars when he was up late working.

"OK, now what are you doing here?" He asked.

Wilbur looked around and sat down in a chair.

"Someone's out to ruin your future again. I don't know who, but we all went on a vacation, and when we came back, the house had been broken into. CEO had been deactivated, and only you know how to do that. I don't know how they got through the security system, but they did."

"Did they steal the time machine like last time?" Lewis asked. Wilbur shook his head.

"No, they weren't after that. They were after your memory scanner and your sketchbook."

"My memory scanner? And my notebook?" Lewis asked. "Why?"

"I don't know." Wilbur admitted. "If I did, I wouldn't be here. You called the police, but they weren't able to find anything."

"It couldn't have been Goob. He moved to Chicago with his new family. And I promised I'd never invent Doris. So who's out to ruin my future?"

"I don't know. All we know is that you knew them. They left this." Wilbur pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Lewis.

**_Lewis, _**

**_It's still not over. I told you I would get you back for what you did, and I'm not done yet. You can bet on it. I'll be back. _**

****

**_-Someone you once knew _**

****

**_PS- Thanks for the memory scanner and _**beautiful**_ drawings. _**

"I don't get it." Lewis said, handing it back to Wilbur.

"The funny thing is, no one calls you Lewis in the future. You'll go by Cornelius when you get into college. That's why you didn't figure out that you were my future dad until we told you." Wilbur said.

"Oh." Lewis said.

"Lewis!" Lewis heard Lucille call.

"Mom's home. Come on." Lewis said. Wilbur looked uncertain.

"Look, we'll just see if you can stay the night." Lewis said. "Come on. They've been pressuring me to bring home a friend for a while now anyway."

Wilbur shrugged and followed Lewis down the stairs again.

The two boys found Lucille in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Louie!" She called again, not knowing Lewis and Wilbur were right behind her.

"Right here, Mom." Lewis said. Lucille turned around.

"Oh, there you are!" She said, smiling. She stopped when she saw Wilbur.

"Is this a friend of yours?" She asked Lewis.

"Yeah. This is Wilbur." Lewis said.

"Nice to meet you, Wilbur!" Lucille said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Wilbur said. It felt odd being introduced to his own grandmother, but then again, knowing his dad as a kid was a little odd, too.

"Hey, Mom, can Wilbur stay the night?" Lewis asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Lucille said, happy to hear that her adopted son had finally found a real friend.

"Great! Thanks, Mom!" Lewis said. He turned to Wilbur. "Come on." He said.

He and Wilbur went back up to his lab.

"So you have no idea as to who might have broke in?" Lewis asked. Wilbur shook his head.

"No one." He said. "And you know I can't stay here long."

"I know." Lewis admitted. He was a bit disappointed. Wilbur was the best friend he had ever had. Goob had been his friend for a while, but he hadn't even heard from him since he moved to Chicago.

"Hey, why haven't you invited anyone over yet?" Wilbur asked. "You have lots of friends in the future."

"Well, that's the future." Lewis said. "This is 2007."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't have any friends here. You're the only friend I have. And you won't be born for another seventeen years!"

"I have to say, we did become closer after I brought you back!" Wilbur said.

"Duh." Lewis muttered.

"Anyway, if I'm going to stay here for a little while, we'd better go hide the time machine better."

"Where'd you hide it?" Lewis asked.

"In the park, in the baseball diamond. It didn't look like anyone ever uses it, anyway."

"Oh great! Wilbur, Nash and his buddies hang out in the park all the time! And when they're there, they leave no part of that park unsearched and that baseball diamond is their spot for dodgeball! And today is their weekly game!" Lewis said. He was close, not quite, to panicking.

"OK, well…" Wilbur thought minute. "We'll just get to the park, win the game, then wait for Nash and those others to leave. Who are they again?"

"Jamal, Kyle, and Jim."

"Yeah, those three."

"Wilbur, you've never seen Nash's version of the game! No one has ever beaten him! Not ever!"

"Then it's time someone did." Wilbur said. "We don't have a choice unless you want Nash finding the time machine."

"I guess we don't have a choice. But I'm warning you; no one has ever gotten out of dodgeball against Nash Sinclair without at least three bruises. Trust me, I know."

"I'm willing to take that chance." Wilbur said. "Besides, bruises are nothing. Someone finding a time machine is."

"Oh yeah. Come on, let's get there."

Lewis and Wilbur climbed down the stairs once again.

"Where are you two headed?" Lucille asked from the kitchen.

"The park." Wilbur answered.

"Alright, but be back by five!" Lucille said.

"Hey, does she still wear the caffeine patch in the future?" Lewis asked as he and Wilbur walked out.

Wilbur shrugged.

"Are you kidding? It's too hard to tell!" He said. Lewis laughed.

"Yeah. And I know Dad doesn't change." He said.

Wilbur shrugged. "You don't either."

"I have to say, knowing I would have a family and my best friend as my son was the coolest thing I've learned."

"Speaking of, is there a chance that when I go back, I won't be grounded anymore?"

"For stealing the time machine?" Lewis asked.

Wilbur stopped walking.

"Whoa whoa whoa. _Barrowed, _not _stole_."

"OK, for "barrowing" the time machine? I guess." Lewis said. He found it a bit funny that Wilbur was asking him if he was ungrounded yet, when he wouldn't even be grounded for thirty years. Then again, this **whole thing** was a whacked up mess.

Lewis's mind swirled with thoughts. Who had broken into his lab and stolen his memory scanner and notes? The note had said it was for "what he did." What had he done? He knew he had yet to learn.

The two boys neared the park, and already, Nash and his buddies were there, standing on top of the slides as if they were thrones and they were the kings of the playground.

"Hey, look, it's Science Geek!" Nash said.

Lewis just scowled to himself and walked past the playground towards the baseball diamond. Nash and his friends exchanged a glance, then jumped from on top of the playground equipment.

"Hey nerd, what do you think you're doing?" Nash said as he stepped in front of Lewis. Lewis just walked around him.

"Where you going, Science Nerd?" Nash asked, stepping in front of Lewis. Lewis, evidently angry, clenched his fists as he stopped.

"None of your business." Lewis said.

"Oh, really? Looks to me like you want to play a game of dodgeball, if you ask me." Nash said.

"No one asked you." Lewis said.

"Oh, you just said the magic word, Lou! Jamal, go get the dodgeball. Kyle, you go get a couple of people to play." Nash said. He turned to Lewis. "Good luck finding a player for your team, loser."

"I already have a member on my team." Lewis said.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Uh…Wilbur…Wherever he is."

Lewis glanced around for Wilbur, but he was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe he found the time machine and is hiding it._ Lewis thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Wilbur came up behind him.

"OK, we're all good. I was able to move the time machine to the other diamond until the game is over."

"Great." Lewis muttered. "Then we're stuck playing the game."


	3. Dodgeball

**Huh...My MTF fic is/was the first ever chapter MTR fic! Cool...anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, Nerd! Get over here!" Nash called.

"Is everyone like that to you?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah." Lewis answered as he walked past Wilbur towards the diamond.

_One day, those guys'll be looking up at my dad. One day, those guys'll be sorry they made fun of him as a kid._ Wilbur thought as he followed Lewis to the diamond.

"OK, Lewis, you're up to kick first." Nash said, tossing a ball up in the air and catching it. Lewis sighed and walked towards the opposite end of the diamond. He and Wilbur both picked up a dodgeball.

"Okay, there'll be three rounds. Ready…set…go!" Nash announced. He and the others began to throw balls of all sorts and sizes at Lewis and Wilbur. A soccer ball instantly hit Lewis, causing him to fall to the ground, short of not only air, but his glasses, too.

"You're out!" Nash called. Lewis looked at Wilbur, who was dodging the dodgeballs as if he had been his whole life. He was constantly ducking, jumping, catching, throwing and rolling. Lewis could hardly believe it. Maybe he had a chance after all!

Wilbur threw the ball at Nash, hitting him, ending the first round.

"End of round one!" Jim called. "Nash – 2 points. Nerd – 24 points."

"How did you do that?" Lewis asked Wilbur after he jumped to his feet.

"Practice. You remember dinner that night?" Wilbur asked. Lewis nodded. It had been pretty chaotic, just like a game of dodgeball.

"Round two! Ready…set…go!" Jim called and more balls came flying towards them. Lewis was able to dodge a few, but then a basketball came and hit him in the shoulder.

Nash laughed. "You're out, loser!"

Lewis grumbled something under his breath as he went and sat down on the sidelines.

Wilbur grabbed a ball and threw it. It hurtled towards Jamal, hitting him square in the stomach. Nash threw a ball back at Wilbur, but Wilbur jumped into the air and caught it.

"Nash, you're out!" Jim called.

"What?!" Nash demanded. He was not one bit happy about being beaten at his own game. He went and sat down on the bench with a huff.

Wilbur was having no problems getting the other members of Nash's team out. A few went away themselves with a couple of bruises. They didn't know who Lewis's new friend was, or how he had gotten one that was really good at dodgeball and pretty cool, but he had.

After he knocked Kyle and Justin Marcus out of the game, Jim called a five-minute break.

"That was amazing!" Lewis commented when Wilbur walked back to the grass. "At this rate, we're going to win!"

"Too bad dodgeball was outlawed in 2026." Wilbur said.

"What?" Lewis asked.

"A lot of people found it too violent, so it's outlawed in 2037."

"Oh." Lewis said. "I guess I could understand that." He examined the bruises on his arm and he knew he had one on his shoulder and forehead. Wilbur didn't have any.

"Alright! Round three! Ready…set…go!" Jim called and Lewis sprang up and ran into the field.

_OK, you can do this. All it takes is dodging some balls, catching them, and throwing them. You can do this. You can do this._ Lewis told himself.

A volleyball came hurtling towards him. Quickly he jumped out of the way.

Nash stared at him in shock. How was Nerd Boy actually winning?

Wilbur tossed a ball lazily at Sam Whispers. Sam grumbled something Lewis didn't bother to try and figure out what it was. He dodged yet another ball.

Wilbur threw another ball. It hit Kyle. That left…

"Nash." Lewis said. Nash looked anything but happy.

"Hey, we're gonna win this." Wilbur said. But before he could bend down the pick up the nearest ball, a basketball came hurtling through the air. It hit Wilbur in the head.

"Ow." He said, running his head. Lewis stared at Nash, who had thrown the ball, in disbelief.

"You're out!" Jim called. Wilbur looked at Lewis.

"Good luck, dude." He said as he walked back to the sidelines. Lewis looked back at Nash, who already had a soccer ball ready. Lewis scowled, bent down, and picked up a ball. He threw it at Nash, missing.

"Is that the best you've got, Geek?" Nash laughed. Lewis, suddenly enraged, grabbed yet another ball and sent it flying through the air.

The ball hit Nash in the face, sending him to the ground on impact. Lewis just stared at Nash in amazement. He had just won the game.

Wilbur, too, was shocked. "Lewis, you won!" He yelled and ran out onto the diamond.

Nash's friends, equally as shocked as Wilbur and Lewis were, ran out onto the field to help their fallen leader.

"Get away from me!" Nash said as he scrambled to his feet. He looked towards Lewis, who could see he had just given Nash a swollen bottom lip and a black eye.

"This _isn't_ over, Lewis! You'll see! I'll get you back! You won't know when, and you won't know how, but I _will_ get you for this!" Nash said, his hurt pride clearly showing. "You won't make an idiot out of me that easy!"

As Nash stormed off, Lewis began to feel uncomfortable. Nash had threatened him before, and it hadn't turned out pretty. Lewis's arm had been bruised for a month.

"I think we showed him." Wilbur said, dusting off his hands.

"Yeah." Lewis agreed, not taking his eyes off of the way Nash had stormed off.

"Hey, you alright?" Wilbur asked, waving in front of Lewis's face. "Hello? Earth to Lewis!"

"Huh? Sorry." Lewis said.

"What were you thinking?"

"It's just that…well, the last time Nash threatened me…not only did I end up with a bruised arm for a month, I also ended up in the dumpster behind the Chinese restaurant everyday for a week." Lewis said. "I really have no desire to relive that."

Wilbur shrugged. "Come on, let's move the time machine." He said.

"Alright." Lewis agreed, straightening his glasses. "But where?"

"I think over there, a little ways in the woods'll do for tonight." Wilbur said, thinking. "If we have to, we can always move it."

Lewis shrugged this time as he and Wilbur walked over to the other baseball diamond.

"Where is i-" Lewis started to ask, but his question was answered when he crashed into something.

"What?" Wilbur asked as he came up behind him.

"Nothing." Lewis grumbled. "I got my answer."

"Okay, whatever you day." Wilbur said as he swung himself into the invisible-shielded time machine Lewis was destined to invent. He pressed a button, and the time machine appeared.

"Come on. Let's get this thing into the woods before anyone sees us!" He said as he jumped down. He and Lewis began to push the time machine towards the safety and shelter of the woods. After getting it about ten feet back, Wilbur produced a blanket from the back of it and threw it over it after turning the invisible shield back on. He picked up some fallen leaves and scattered them across the top of the blanket, though they clearly served no purpose or help in the concealing of the futuristic machine.

"What are the leaves for?" Lewis asked.

"Camouflage." Wilbur said.

"But you can still see the blanket." Lewis said.

"Oh well! Let's just get out of here. Todayland Forest is even spookier in the past than it is in the future." He said with a slight shudder.

"But this won't be called Todayland Forest for how much longer?"

"About twelve years."

"And what's so creepy about them?"

"I don't know. They just are." Wilbur answered. He looked at his watch. "Uh, what time did Grandma Lucille say to get back?"

"Five, why?" Lewis asked as he looked at his own watch. It read:

5:13 pm

"Yikes!" Lewis said. "We'd better hurry if we want to make it back for dinner!"

Wilbur nodded and the two ran off back towards Lewis's house, not knowing they had been watched.

►▲▼◄

* * *

**"Did ya eva gets da feelin' you was beein' watched?" - Bugs Bunny**

**Yeah. You'll learn later why Wilbur thinks the woods are spooky. Should be pretty funny.**

**Review, please?**

**-Robin**


	4. Food Fight

**I know I said we would find out what's so spooky about the woods in this chapter, but I'm writing that as you read this! Anyway, I hope you're finding this at least amusing if you're reading this chapter! I've been added to I think 3 favorites lists now! This story has, I mean. Thanks, you guys! Anyway, enough of my ranting. Here's the chapter.**

**-Robin**

**PS- Read and review!

* * *

**

Lewis and Wilbur burst through the front door of the house just as the clock struck five thirty.

"Oh, we were wondering when you'd get back!" Lucille said.

"Sorry, Mom." Lewis said. "We were busy in a game of dodgeball."

"Really?" Bud asked. "Who won?"

"We did." Wilbur said.

"Great job, boys!" Lucille said. "Come on, dinner's ready."

Lewis and Wilbur followed Lucille and Bud into the dining room. Wilbur glanced at Lewis, who shrugged and the two sat down.

"So, Wilbur…" Lucille said when no one said anything. "Are you in any of Lewis's classes?"

Lewis about smiled. That was the same question Franny had asked him when he had visited the future.

"Uh…yeah, sure." Wilbur answered.

"It's good Lewis finally has a friend." Bud said. "We were getting worried!"

Lewis just poked at his meatloaf and ate in silence.

"So have you seen any of Lewis's inventions yet?" Bud asked. Wilbur nodded.

"Are you kidding? I've seen them all!"

Wilbur had finished his meatloaf by then.

"Can I have more of this Grandm –" He started, but Lewis cut him off with a kick under the table.

"Ow…" He muttered, then caught himself again when Lucille and Bud looked at him calmly. "I mean, can I have more of this great meatloaf?"

"Sure!" Lucille said. "I'll get more."

"I'll help you." Bud offered and he and Lucille left Wilbur and Lewis alone in the dinning room.

"Are you nuts?!" Lewis asked. "You almost gave away your secret!"

"Yeah, and I'll have the bruise to prove it." Wilbur said, his shin throbbing from the fierce kick Lewis had given him.

Lucille and Bud returned with the pan of meatloaf.

"Hey Wilbur, what's your last name?" Bud asked, trying to get to know his son's friend a little better.

"My last name? Oh it's Rob –" Wilbur received yet another kick under the table from Lewis and Wilbur gave him a glare. "It's Robbbbbbbbb – erts. Roberts." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"Roberts, eh? Huh. Never heard anybody by that name around here. Are you new in town, Wilbur?" Bud asked.

"You could say that." Wilbur said, sticking a piece of meatloaf into his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Where are you from?"

Lewis nervously glanced at Wilbur, who didn't see him.

_Don't blow it, Wilbur!_ He silently prayed.

"Todayl– " Wilbur started. Lewis kicked, but missed, kicking the chair leg. Without thinking, he quickly picked up a chunk of his dinner, drew back his wrist, and threw the meatloaf at Wilbur.

The meatloaf hit Wilbur in the side of the face. Wilbur wiped the food from his face and picked up a chunk of his food from his own plate, throwing at Lewis. It splattered Lewis in the back of the head. Lewis picked up another handful of meatloaf and threw it back.

"Oh! Looks like fun!" Lucille said as she herself picked up a spoon of green peas and tossing them onto Bud.

"Two can play at that game!" Bud said, tossing some mashed potatoes at her.

Wilbur and Lewis stopped to watch Bud and Lucille joining in on the food fight. Wilbur then realized that this was what started the Robinson family tradition of a nightly food fight and he laughed.

Lewis threw some more meatloaf (Which he had more of than anything else on his plate) at Lucille and she threw some peas back.

Then it was all out war. Lewis threw meatloaf at Wilbur, who threw potatoes at Lucille, who threw peas at Wilbur, Bud threw potatoes at Lewis, and Lewis threw some potatoes back.

By the time everyone's plate was cleaned of food, everyone had meatloaf, potatoes, and green peas covering their heads, faces, and clothes, but hardly any in their stomachs.

"That was great!" Lewis said, laughing.

"I agree." Bud said. "Hey Wilbur, does your family do this?"

"Oh yeah. At least once every night." Wilbur said, nodding.

"Well, I think we should start having one as well!" Lucille said. "That was a lot of fun!"

"You boys better go get cleaned up." Bud advised Wilbur and Lewis, who both nodded. They climbed up the stairs to Lewis's bedroom, which was down the hall from his lab.

"Well, I think I know where we get our food fights!" Lewis said, grinning.

Wilbur just shrugged, but he grinned back. Lewis went to the linen closet in the hall and pulled out two towels. He tossed one to Wilbur, who began to rub at his hair with it. Once he was done, he reached into his pocket, but didn't find what he was looking for.

"Uh oh." He said, and Lewis could hear the rising panic.

"What is it?"

"My watch and my comb are gone!" Wilbur said.

"What?"

"My watch and my comb are gone!" Wilbur repeated.

"Freaking out over a watch I can understand, but a comb?" Lewis asked. "We have combs you can use here."

"You don't understand!" Wilbur said, beginning to pace, "Everyone has one of those combs. Our 'family cowlick' is genetic, yes, but you still have to style it! And only that comb will do it!"

"Calm down, Wilbur." Lewis said. "Where did you last see it?"

"Well, I last saw my watch in the woods when we were hiding the time machine. I'm pretty sure we'll find it along those areas." Wilbur said, thinking.

"And your comb?"

"Same place."

Lewis finished rubbing the food from his clothes.

"Then let's go." He said.

Wilbur still looked uneasy as he and Lewis walked back down the stairs.

"We have to go back to the park, Mom. Wilbur lost his comb and watch."

"Alright. Just be back by dark." Lucille said.

Wilbur stopped by the door where a mirror hanging. He groaned at the way his hair looked. He had always made sure his hair was slicked back and that the cowlick was combed. Now it still had been ruffled to oblivion, and couldn't be fixed unless he found his comb, which his dad had invented in high school to try and control his own stick-up-straight hair. It hadn't worked, however, but when Wilbur had been born, he had dragged it out of a big box one day from the attic.

He and Lewis ran for the park again, hoping and praying there wasn't another dodgeball game going on.

_There won't be._ He thought. _Nash's pride was hurt beyond repair for today!_


	5. Missing

**OK, OK, so here's this chapter. Some of you may find Wilbur's fear of the woods a little funny, some may not. Anyway, this is just one of the many climaxes that will be found in this story. Here you go!**

**By the way, is anyone getting anything at all from (i.e. alerts, PMs, new chapters, etc.)? Me and my friend Rainsfriend sure aren't!**

**-Robin**

**

* * *

**

Lewis had to stop to catch his breath for a minute.

"Hey, why did you say the forest there at the park is spooky?" He asked Wilbur. He hadn't been able to figure it out, and he figured that if anyone could tell him what was so creepy and spooky about them, it would be the person who had said that they were that way in the first place.

"You really want to know?" Wilbur asked, also catching his breath. Lewis nodded and Wilbur sighed.

"Before I was born, but after you and Mom were married, some kids and grown ups started to hear strange voices in the woods there by the park. One day, a man's body was found back there. He had been killed, but no one knows why. Then people began to claim seeing his ghost lurking there in the shadows, waiting for little kids to come by and grab them."

Lewis gulped. Wilbur went on.

"Anyway, one day I was walking back from the tool shop for you, and I decided to try and take a detour through the park through the woods. I was maybe, I don't know, ten, eleven years old. Anyway, while I was back there, I kept hearing this really weird sound. I kept turning around, but there wasn't anything there. Then I saw this really weird glow in the bushes and heard a really spooky laugh. You weren't really happy when I got home because I had chunked the bag at the bush."

Lewis laughed now. He could imagine Wilbur a little younger, walking through the woods and chunking a bag of futuristic tools at a bush, screaming, possibly in a shrill voice, him being younger.

"It wasn't funny!" Wilbur said. "I wouldn't walk past a bush for a month after that!"

"I'm sure you didn't." Lewis grumbled as he and Wilbur began their journey towards the park once again.

As soon as the park came into view again, they started out in a run. They stopped at the edge of the woods to make sure no one was looking, or worse, following them. The coast was clear, and the two pushed the bushes out of the way. They walked a little farther back towards the place where the time machine was. Wilbur, wanting to find his comb and watch fast, pushed ahead of Lewis, who was picking a few burrs from his shirt.

Suddenly, Wilbur's scream echoed through the woods. Birds flew from the trees and Lewis ran to the clearing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You are going to _kill_ me!" Wilbur said.

"What?" Lewis asked, coming up next to Wilbur.

"The time machine!" Wilbur said in a slightly squeaky voice. "It's gone!"

"It's what?!"

"It's gone! Our camouflage didn't work! That or someone followed us!"

"That's impossible! There was no one here but us!" Lewis said, looking towards where the time machine had been not two hours before. Sure enough, the blanket lay on the ground, the leaves scattered across it. He went forward and felt of the air in front of him. The time machine was gone.

"When you get back to the future, you are so not ungrounded."

"You mean _if_ I get back to the future!" Wilbur said, pacing, hands on his head. "I can't get back to 2037 without that time machine!"

"Well, who could have taken it?" Lewis asked.

"If I knew the answer to that question, would I be asking the same thing?!" Wilbur said. Lewis shrugged.

"Hey, what's that?" He questioned, looking closer to the blanket that had covered the time machine. He bent down and picked it up.

It was a sweatband. The sweatband was yellow and had the name _**Earthshakers**_ embroidered in red floss on it. Lewis knew the Earthshakers were a pretty popular hockey team, but as to who owned the sweatband, he had no clue. Beside the spot where the sweatband had laid was Wilbur's watch.

"Here's your watch." Lewis said, handing it to Wilbur, who slapped it back onto his wrist.

"I'll never figure out how this came off. It's specially built to not come off unless I voice activate it to." Wilbur muttered.

"I don't see your comb. It's probably out in the dodgeball field." Lewis said.

"Forget the comb!" Wilbur said. "We just have to find that time machine!"


	6. Suspicions

**Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**-Robin**

* * *

"But we don't have any leads as to who could have done it!" Lewis said. Wilbur stopped pacing.

"That's the problem!" He said.

Another thought suddenly hit Lewis.

"And where are you going to stay? Until we find that time machine, you're stuck here, buddy." He pointed out.

Wilbur let out a small scream of realization.

"Dude, I am in **so** much trouble when I get back! You and Mom will kill me! You guys didn't even know I was coming here!"

"You mean you didn't tell us?" Lewis demanded.

"No! I didn't expect to be gone this long! I mean, I left you a note saying I'd be back later, if not tomorrow, but I wasn't expecting this to happen!"

"You are _so_ not ungrounded when you get back!"

Wilbur sat down on the ground, hands on his head.

"Don't remind me." He said.

Lewis shrugged and walked out of the woods, leaving Wilbur behind. He wandered onto the dodgeball field, his brain swirling. Who could have followed them? And who could have stolen the time machine?

Then he remembered the note Wilbur had showed him when he had first arrived. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"_I told you I would get you back for what you did._" He said to himself. Then his eyes widened. He knew who had stolen the time machine…or at least he had a hunch.

"Wilbur!" He screamed, crashing through the bushes. Wilbur was in the exact same position as he had left him in.

"What?" Wilbur grumbled, and Lewis had to stop for a minute to figure out just what he had said.

"I think I have an idea as to who took the time machine!" Lewis said. Wilbur looked up, then jumped to his feet.

"You do? Who?" He demanded.

"Nash." Lewis said.

"Nash? You mean the kid you beat at dodgeball today?"

"Yeah. That's him." Lewis said. "It makes sense! The note you brought said _I said I would get you back for what you did_, and remember what Nash said as he ran off?"

Wilbur shook his head.

"He said he would get me back someday, that I wouldn't know when, and I wouldn't know how, but he would." Lewis explained.

"So you think he and his friends followed us, saw us hide the time machine, then he stole it?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, yeah." Lewis said.

"You might be right. It does kinda make sense." Wilbur agreed.

"But my question is, how did Nash figure out how to fly the machine?"

Wilbur toed at the ground nervously.

"Wilbur, how did Nash know how to fly the time machine?" Lewis demanded.

"I…kinda had an instruction manual in the backseat…in plain view. It tells you how to fly it and everything." He said.

"You do realize that was a stupid idea?"

"Yes, but that's completely not the point."

"Then what is?"

"The point is that we found at least a lead. Who knows? Maybe this Nash guy really did steal the time machine." Wilbur said, thinking a minute.

"Well, I guess." Lewis admitted. "Come on. Let's see if we can find any clues that might tell us if Nash did it or not."

►▲▼◄

By the time the two boys got back home, it was already nine o'clock. Lewis's parents hadn't been too worried, but they had been close to coming to find them.

"Did you find you comb?" Lucille asked Wilbur, who nodded.

"In a million pieces." He said, almost through his teeth. "It must have fallen out of my pocket when we were playing dodgeball."

"Eh, Lewis can fix it." Bud said. "Or I can. Hand me the Super Glue!"

"No, thanks, Granp –" Lewis gave Wilbur a look that told him to not blow it and Wilbur caught himself. "I mean, no thanks, Mr. Robinson."

"Eh, alright. Hey Lewis, think you can fix it?" Bud asked. Lewis nodded.

"Yeah, I've already got it in my lab to fix tonight before I head to bed." Lewis said.

"Well, we ordered pizza, if you two want some." Lucille said. "It took us a while to clean the dinning room, but that was sure fun!"

Lewis and Wilbur agreed, grabbed a piece of pizza and headed for Lewis's lab.

Lewis cleared a spot where he could work on the comb. It was pretty high tech, and Wilbur looked on anxiously as he pieced it back together.

"There. I think it should work." He said, handing it to Wilbur. Wilbur pressed a button and small wing-like things sprouted from the sides. It flew around Wilbur's head, fixing his hair within five seconds. It landed back in his hand and the wings disappeared.

"Thought I'd lost this thing for good!" Wilbur said. "Whatever you do, _don't_ forget to invent this!"

"I won't. I've already got blueprints for Carl down."

"Good. You know, it took you five tries to get him right."

"Ugh. Thanks for the warning."

"Whatever." Wilbur said. "Let's see what evidence we've got."

Lewis dumped his pockets onto the table. He and Wilbur had been able to find only three things, and they weren't making this mystery any easier. All they were was a wrench, the Earthshakers sweatband, and a small spring Wilbur knew belonged towards the left wheel of the time machine.

"I hope that's not important." Lewis said, holding up the spring.

"It's not." Wilbur assured him. "Now, if we had found a slightly bigger spring, then we'd be in trouble."

"I don't want to know." Lewis said.

"No, you really don't." Wilbur agreed.

"I hate to say this now, but if Nash really did steal the time machine and go back in time, then we might be in deeper trouble than we thought."

"Why's that?"

"Well, Nash's parents literally own half the town. That's why he's always picking on me. He's spoiled, and he seems to think he owns the people around here while his parents own the buildings." Lewis explained. "How long till they leave?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Don't worry, dude." Wilbur said. "Just twenty more years to go."

"Ha ha, very funny." Lewis said.

"Anyway, so what else do we have?" Wilbur asked. Lewis shook his head.

"Nothing else."

"This isn't much to work on…" Wilbur grumbled, mostly to himself.

"But it's all we have." Lewis said. "So we're just going to have to deal."

►▲▼◄

A low, yet loud, rumble, then a huge _BOOM_ awoke Lewis that night. He sat up in bed, and grabbed his glasses from the side table. What was that?

"Wilbur!" He hissed, hitting the bottom of the top bunk of his bunk bed. "Wilbur!"

Wilbur groaned and sat up, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Crap that hurt." He grumbled, rubbing his head. He looked down at Lewis, faintly making out the shape of his hair.

"What?" He asked. Wilbur, being a thirteen year old boy, didn't exactly like getting woken up in the middle of the night.

"Did you hear that?" Lewis asked.

"Hear what?" Wilbur asked as he yawned.

"That boom!" Lewis said.

"No." Wilbur said. He looked at Lewis's clock.

2: 00 AM

"And it's two o'clock in the morning." He added.

"I know, but I think we should go check that giant boom out! Maybe it's the time machine!"

Wilbur just groaned and lay back down.

"I'm not going alone, and if you want to get back to the future, you'd better come with me." Lewis said. Wilbur looked over the side of the bed.

"That's really low, you know what?"

Lewis shrugged. "That's the way things go, dude."

Wilbur sighed and climbed down the small ladder to the floor.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked, stretching.

"OK, so Mom and Dad aren't likely to hear us, but we need to be quiet, anyway." Lewis whispered.

Wilbur just shrugged. "Whatever." He said between a yawn.

Lewis carefully snuck along the wall, a tired and irritable Wilbur right behind him. He came to the stairs, and he quietly snuck down each one, one by one, and headed for the front door. He stopped for a minute to grab a flashlight, then he opened to door.

It was raining, and Lewis wished he had brought his raincoat.

"Ugh!" Wilbur complained. "First you wake me up at two AM, then you get me soaking wet!"

"Sh!" Lewis hissed. "Sorry."

He and Wilbur set out in a run for the direction the boom had come from, which just so happened to be the park.

"Maybe it was just thunder." Wilbur suggested. Lewis looked up at the sky as he ran.

"No," He said between puffs of breath. "I don't think it was thunder. It was too…crash like." Lewis said.

As he and Wilbur neared the park, they slowed into a walk. Then Lewis flipped off his flashlight. If there was someone here, he didn't want to be caught. Lightning lit up the sky, and he wondered it Wilbur was right and it was just thunder.

Lewis ran ahead of Wilbur a little bit, turning the corner. He ran towards the dodgeball field. He saw nothing as lightning flashed again. He walked around aimlessly for a moment, then he tripped and fell forward.

"What the – " He said as he got to his feet. He looked down and saw that he had tripped over a rut made in the softened grass of the park. There were two of them, both parallel to each other, and they were about eight inches wide. It was obvious wheels had made them…or time machine tires.

"Wilbur!" He called. "I think I found something."

"What is it?" Wilbur asked as he ran over to Lewis, who pointed to the ground.

"Come on!" Wilbur said. He and Lewis followed the tracks to the edge of the park. Lightning flashed, and the two boys both fell forward into something, most likely a hole of some sort.

"What'd we fall in?" Lewis asked as he flipped on his flashlight.

"A hole." Wilbur answered.

The hole was more like a small crater, and it was about a foot deep. Lewis wondered what could have made it.

He shined his flashlight around. It suddenly hit something shiny and he bent down to pick it up for a better look.

"Oh no." He said.

"What?" Wilbur asked, looking at the small piece of metal in Lewis's hand. "Oh…shoot…" He said, realizing what it was.

There, right in Lewis's hand, was a piece of the time machine's wing.


	7. Worries, Bikes, and Silly String

**Hi, guys! Thought I'd update, seeing as I won't be able to for the next couple of days. I'll be busy tomorrow, and I sure as heck will be busy on Wednesday cause I have Choir State Festival, and then I have a preformance that night as well, so I might not update till this weekend. I also desperately need to work on a few of my Pocahontas (Where I specialize) fics, so...yeah. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**-Robin**

* * *

"_I'm dead! I am so dead!_" Wilbur screeched.

"Wilbur, quiet!" Lewis said. "Do you want to wake the whole city?"

"But it's true!" Wilbur said. "Oh man, I'm **dead**!"

"Would you stop saying that?" Lewis asked.

"It's true, though! If not by you, then Mom!"

"Look, this is no time to panic!" Lewis said.

"Well, what are we going to do? Just walk into the police station at two AM and say 'someone stole our time machine, used it to go to the future to wreak it, came back to the past, and crashed the dang thing on the landing'?!"

"No!" Lewis said. He thought about for a second. What were he and Wilbur going to do? They sure as heck couldn't report it to the police, Wilbur was right.

Lightning flashed overhead again and thunder rumbled.

"That was awfully close, dude." Wilbur said, referring to the lightning.

"Look, just help me fill this hole! People are bound to nice a big crater in the middle of the park. Help me make sure there aren't any more pieces of the time machine around here and then fill the hole!" Lewis said. Wilbur nodded, but didn't say anything. He was so close to hyperventilating, he decided keeping his mouth shut was a better idea than any.

Wilbur and Lewis quickly replaced the dirt in the crater. They made sure the ruts were filled in as well, and the two set out for home again.

►▲▼◄

It was three o'clock when the two snuck back into the house.

"I'm dead. I am so dead." Was all Wilbur could say.

"You're not dead. Remember? I'll know it wasn't your fault that it got stolen." Lewis said. Wilbur just gave him a sideward glance, then went on with his rant.

"I'm so dead."

"Come on." Lewis said. "Let's just get back to bed."

Wilbur nodded and followed Lewis back to Lewis's bedroom. He climbed the small ladder to the top bunk of the bunk beds and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Lewis, on the other hand, couldn't get back to sleep. If it had been Nash who had stolen the time machine, then he must have taken it to the future, then crashed on his way home. Lewis had no idea how he could have moved the huge time machine in the time between Lewis waking up, and he and Wilbur finding the ruts in the ground.

But what did Nash want with his memory scanner? It had already worked and been patented. And it had gotten Lewis the family he had always wanted. So why that one of all the inventions he would have in the future? He decided to ask Wilbur about it, but from the sound of Wilbur muttering in his sleep, he decided it wasn't a good idea to wake him up again in the middle of the night.

Finally, Lewis fell asleep.

►▲▼◄

The next morning, Lucille awoke both the boys at nine o'clock with breakfast waiting.

"Quite a storm we had last night." Bud said as he sat down. "That one clap of thunder was enough to make you loose your whiskers!"

Lewis and Wilbur exchanged a glance, then went on eating their pancakes.

"Oh, I know!" Lucille agreed. She looked at Lewis and Wilbur. "You two look tired. Did the storm wake you up?"

"Uh…yeah?" Wilbur said, looking at Lewis, who nodded.

"It did, but we fell asleep again after a couple of minutes." He said. He hated lying to Bud and Lucille, but it was the only way to keep Wilbur's secret safe, though they would find out eventually.

"I just hope it stops raining soon." Lucille said.

"You and me both!" Wilbur said. Lewis knew it was because he was worried about finding the time machine.

"I'm going uptown today." Bud said, looking at the boys. "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll come, Dad." Lewis said.

"How about you, Wilbur?" Bud asked.

"I've got nothing else to do, so yeah. I'll come, too." Wilbur said.

"Great." Bud said. "I'll be leaving in an hour. I'll let you know when I'm ready to go. Be there, or be square!"

Wilbur gave Lewis a questioning look, and Lewis leaned over to explain what Bud's phrase meant.

"Just be there." He said.

Lewis and Wilbur finished their breakfast, then headed upstairs to Lewis's lab.

"While we're in town, we should see if we can find anything." Lewis said.

"How? The time machine was stolen and crashed in the park!" Wilbur said.

"I know, but Nash and his buddies hang out everywhere around town, though. We're bound to run into them."

"Whatever you say." Wilbur said.

"By the way," Lewis said, remembering his question from the night before. "Why would Nash steal my Memory Scanner of all the inventions I have in the future?"

"There's no way he could have known that the mayor of the town had fallen out of his bubble and lost his memory…" Wilbur said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. The mayor fell out of his Bubble Car?" Wilbur nodded.

"Luckily, he was landing, and he hit the grass, not cement, and he was only about ten feet in the air. But he lost his memory, and ironically, he had a really important meeting coming up, but he couldn't remember what the issue was about. Because you own the only Memory Scanner out there, his secretary called you. You were scheduled to take the Memory Scanner up there next week after we got back from vacation, but…"

"But now I can't because Nash stole it." He said. Wilbur nodded.

"And another thing is that that's the only invention he knows works so far, if I'm correct." He added. Lewis shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." He admitted.

"Boys!" Lucille called. "I could use some help down here!"

Wilbur and Lewis just shrugged and left to lab.

"What do you need, Mom?" Lewis asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I need some help baking these cookies. Can you guys help?"

"Sure, Lucille." Wilbur answered. "What do you need us to do?"

"You could help me by getting out the baking powder, the sugar, and by not eating the cookie dough." She said, looking at Wilbur, who stopped eating the cookie dough. He hid his hands behind his back innocently and toed at the ground.

Lewis ran around the kitchen, gathering the things Lucille needed. He ran back and forth, while Wilbur simply watched in surprise next to Lucille.

"There you go, Mom." Lewis said.

"Whoa, dude, since when can you move that fast?" Wilbur asked. Lewis shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Lewis! Wilbur! I'm ready to go!" Bud called.

"Alright, Dad!" Lewis called.

"You two run along now." Lucille said. "Have fun!"

Wilbur and Lewis walked down the hall towards the front door.

"Ready to go?" Bud asked. Lewis and Wilbur nodded. "Then let's go!"

Bud led the way around a corner towards the garage.

"How are we getting there, by the way?" Wilbur asked Lewis.

"Bike." Lewis answered. "Dad only uses the car when he needs to."

"Oh." Wilbur said.

"OK, Wilbur, you can use my bike. I'll use Lucille's." Bud said. He wheeled a silver bike from the corner.

"Is that Grandpa's bike?" Wilbur asked Lewis, who shook his head.

"No, that's Mom's." Lewis said. "_That's_ Dad's."

Lewis pointed to a bike in the corner. Wilbur looked at Lewis to see if he was kidding, but Lewis's face was completely serious, something Wilbur wasn't thrilled to see.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked. Lewis shook his head.

"No, I'm serious."

"Great." Wilbur muttered.

Bud's bike was painted blue, put it had a basket on the front, a flag in the back, and streamers on the handlebars. Wilbur had always known his grandpa was different, but he was hadn't known that he had ridden a bike with a basket, a back flag, and streamers on the handlebars.

_Thank goodness I know no one, no one knows me, and Grandpa gets rid of this bike in a garage sale!_ He thought as he climbed onto the bike.

►▲▼◄

Wilbur peddled hard up the hill after Lewis and Bud. They seemed to be experts, but Wilbur, well, he wasn't, especially since the seat on Bud's bike was too low, making his legs ache.

"How you doing back there, Wilbur?" Bud called.

"Just fine, Mr. Robinson." Wilbur panted. "Just fine."

Lewis glanced over his shoulder at Wilbur. He was obviously lying. Wilbur was too tall for Bud's bike, and Lewis could just imagine him silently thanking that no one knew him in 2007.

"Hey, Dad," He called to Bud. "Me and Wilbur are going to take a break for a minute. We'll catch up."

"Alright! I'll be up at the novelty store!" Bud called back.

Wilbur climbed off the bike and wheeled it beside him.

"I owe you one." He said.

"Hey, I know what it's like." Lewis said. "My bike had a flat tire a couple months ago, and that was the only bike I could ride."

"It's torture! Thank goodness I don't know anyone!"

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Lewis asked.

Wilbur shrugged. "You're my dad. You know me."

"Hm…" Lewis said as he climbed the hill with Wilbur.

"Hey, Nerd Boy!" Lewis and Wilbur heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Nash." They said together, and turned to find Lewis's mortal enemy marching towards them.

"What now, Nash?" Lewis asked.

"I want a rematch!" Nash said.

"Are you willing to get beat again?" Wilbur asked, and Lewis groaned. He wished Wilbur had just kept his mouth shut, but he knew that that just wasn't Wilbur.

_Oh man. This isn't going to end well. Wilbur, I'll get you back for this if we play and lose!_ Lewis thought.

Nash laughed. "What makes you think you'll win this time, loser?"

Lewis expected Wilbur to lose his cool, but instead, Wilbur just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, we beat you once, and we'll beat you again."

"Fine then! Tomorrow morning at nine. Be there!" Nash said.

"Fine." Wilbur said back, and Nash turned to leave.

"Wilbur, are you crazy?" Lewis asked as the two began the descent up the hill. "Do you have any idea what Nash is going to do? He's going to go all around town, looking for everyone that's bigger and stronger than us to play on _his_ team! And guess who's on _our_ team? Me and you. That's it."

"Look, we beat him once and we can do it again."

"Not without other players we can't!" Lewis said.

"Hey, we'll just go around and find some of your other friends…" Wilbur said.

"What other friends?" Lewis asked. "You, Franny, and Goob are the only friends I have!"

"Then we'll get Mom on our team!" Wilbur concluded.

"Franny? She's away for a week in Baltimore, not to mention she's too busy trying to get Frankie to sing to come out and do anything." Lewis said.

"Then…" Wilbur started, but he couldn't think of anything else. "OK, we're toast."

"So what are we going to do?" Lewis asked.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur said. "I just…don't know the answer to it yet."

They had reached the top of the hill by then.

"Come on. Dad said he'd be at the novelty store." Lewis said, climbing back on his bike. Wilbur glanced down at Bud's bike.

"I think I'll walk, thanks." He said. Lewis shrugged.

"Whatever." He said.

Wilbur followed him to a store with a bright yellow sign on the lintel of the door that read _Freddie's Funnies: Novelties, Party favors, and everything else but the kitchen sink! _

"What does Grandpa buy here?" Wilbur asked.

"Silly String." Lewis answered.

"For what?"

"Dad makes Silly String sculptures in his spare time sometimes."

"Oh."

The two went inside and searched out Bud. They found him in the 'Party Fun' aisle.

"Hey, boys, blue or neon green?" He asked.

"Blue." Lewis answered.

"Green." Wilbur said.

"OK, then, I'll get both!" Bud said. "Help me carry these up to the front."

Lewis and Wilbur both carried at least ten cans each to the front of the store, where Bud paid and the three left.

"How are we supposed to get these back to your house?" Wilbur asked.

"I have no clue." Lewis answered, and it was the truth.

"Just put what you can in the basket up front there." Bud said, pointing to his bike. Lewis heard Wilbur groan behind him, and he grinned. Wilbur might not have found it funny, but he sure did.

Wilbur and Lewis were able to fit half of their loads into the basket at the front of Bud's bike, and Lewis was able to store the rest of it in his bag that he carried his notebook in.

"Is that all?" Lewis asked Bud, who nodded.

"Yep! All I needed!" He said. "Come on, let's get back home."

"Fine with me." Lewis said.

The three started for the hill again. They climbed on and began the ride down.

Wilbur found himself suddenly going faster than Bud and Lewis. He squeezed the handle breaks, but they didn't do anything.

_Uh oh. This can't be good._ He thought.

"Wilbur!" He heard Lewis scream. "Look out!"

It was then that Wilbur saw the car at the end of the hill. It was going pretty fast, and Wilbur was sure it was going above the speed limit…and it was headed straight for him.

* * *

**Hey, guys, I had this really cool idea for another MTR fic that I'll start and work on this summer. What do you think of this?**

_Déjà vu-_ You know how you get that feeling that you've been somewhere, done something, or seen someone/thing/place before? And do you ever feel like you're reliving something? That's the feeling Wilbur's been having for the past three days. Why does he keep reliving the worst day of his life?

**Well? I need to know if you guys think this has potential...review, please!**


	8. Proof that Pens aren't for Multitaskers

**OK, here we go! Sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter, but it seemed like a great place to end! Here's the next one!**

**Review!**

**Please.**

**-Robin**

* * *

Wilbur swerved the bike. The car zoomed past him, causing him to lose control of the bike, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ground, his wrist throbbing.

_Oh great. First the time machine gets stolen. Then I almost get hit by a car, and now I've probably got a broken wrist! What else could go wrong?_ He thought.

"Wilbur!" He turned to see Bud and Lewis speeding down the hill.

"Are you alright?" Bud asked when they finally reached him.

"I think so. I think I broke my wrist, though." Wilbur answered.

"Can you get up?" Lewis asked. Wilbur staggered to his feet. He held his wrist in his other hand as he did, but he was able to get himself up.

"Come on. Let's get you to the house." Bud said. Lewis picked Bud's bike up from the ground. He stood between the two bikes, pushing both of them as he went.

"Why didn't you stop?" He asked Wilbur.

"I tried. The brakes didn't work." Wilbur said.

"Those have been doing that lately. I'll see about fixing them!" Bud said. If he had any problems, he knew where to find it.

Lewis, meanwhile, was thinking about what they were going to tell his mom. Lucille would most likely want to call Wilbur's parents, which would ultimately lead to them calling their own house. He had to think of something – and fast!

He hated, absolutely _hated_ the thought of lying to Lucille and Bud – again – but he knew he had to in order to keep Wilbur's secret safe. Dang, now he knew how Wilbur had felt when he had brought Lewis to the future!

The three neared the house and wheeled the bikes back into the garage. Wilbur managed to get his helmet off, which he handed to Lewis, who hung it up.

They walked into the house and Lewis ran into the kitchen.

"Mom! Do we have any ice? A car almost hit Wilbur and –" Lucille didn't hear the rest. She already had a bag of ice and a towel.

Wilbur walked in, still holding his left hand's wrist in his right hand.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was riding down the hill and I almost got run over by a car." Wilbur explained. "That car was going way to fast through that intersection anyway!"

Lucille shook her head. "I wouldn't be a bit surprised if your parents never let you come over here again!" She said.

"Oh, they won't mind." Wilbur said, glancing at Lewis. "_Really_."

"It doesn't look broken." Lucille concluded, looking closely at Wilbur's wrist. She took it in her hands and cheerfully began to move it back and forth. Wilbur bit his lip to make sure he didn't scream. He could hear something _pop_, and he didn't know if that was good or bad. He whimpered and gasped as Lucille began to make it roll on its socket.

"Gran – Mrs. Robinson, that hurts!" He finally said. Lucille stopped.

"It's not broken, but it is badly sprained." She said in a cheery voice. "I think an Ace Bandage™ will fix you fight up!" She walked off towards the bathroom to get one.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Wilbur said, looking at his wrist. It hurt worse now than it had ten minutes before.

"Are you OK?" Lewis asked.

"Oh yeah." Wilbur said, though Lewis could tell he was about to cry. "Just fine."

"Don't cry!" Lewis joked.

"Hey, Wilbur Robiiiiiiiiiiii – erts does _not_ cry." Wilbur said. "I do, however, complain until it stops hurting."

Lewis shrugged. Whining and crying were basically the same thing, only one involved tears, while the other involved only the vocal cords.

Lucille came back with some Aspercream™ and an Ace Bandage™.

"This should fix you right up, Wilbur."

"Thanks, Mrs. Robinson." Wilbur said. It still felt odd calling his Grandma that, but it sure felt weird calling himself Wilbur Roberts instead of Wilbur Robinson.

Lewis thought for a minute after his mom left the room. What was he going to do? Where was Wilbur going to stay? In a tent in the woods? At the school? In the streets? In the garage? In a closet?

"Hey, Mom," Lewis asked. "Would it be alright if Wilbur stayed another night?"

"Well, it is the weekend…and if Wilbur's parents don't mind…" Lucille started.

"I don't think they'll mind. They're not expecting me back for a while." He said. "Literally." He added under his breath.

"Then I guess it's alright." Lucille said. She smiled. "Just be sure you don't hurt that wrist again."

"Thanks, I won't." Wilbur promised.

"Bye, Mom. We're going to find something to do!" Lewis said.

"Alright." Lucille said.

Lewis and Wilbur climbed up the stairs to Lewis's lab.

"I could use some help with a couple things." Lewis said. Wilbur shrugged.

"Sure. What?" He asked.

"Well, I started it the other day, but I was hoping to finish it soon. If I have some help, I think I can finish it today."

Lewis went to his desk. He opened the drawer and brought out a pen-like thing Wilbur had never seen.

"What's that thing?" He asked. Lewis looked a little surprised that Wilbur had never seen this invention, but he shrugged it off and started to explain.

"It's a pen for a multi-tasker. I don't know what to call it yet, but I'm pretty sure I'll figure it out soon."

"What's it do?"

Again Lewis looked surprised.

"Well, it's got a tape-recorder in the top. That way, if you need to set a couple reminders, you can. It's also a pencil, as well as a pen, so you can use it anywhere. It also has a tube it slides in to make it shorter. It also has a translator that translates writing from German, French, Spanish, Polish, Swedish, and Japanese to English, and the other way around. Oh, and it has a laser, too."

"Cool." Wilbur agreed. "So what do you need help with?"

"Well, I need some help getting it filled with ink. And I need some help transferring the French language into its memory banks."

"Alright." Wilbur said. "Where's the ink?"

Lewis took out what looked like a school lunch milk carton with black stains down the side. He also took out a small plastic funnel that also showed signs of ink stains.

"I'm going to need you to pour the ink. Careful, though. Too much and it'll spill over. As you can see, I haven't had much luck by myself."

Sure enough, there were ink stains on the floor in front of Lewis.

_So that's where those came from!_ Wilbur thought. He had always wondered about the mysterious black spots on the floor of the lab, but he had never got it into his head to ask his dad what they were and where they had come from.

Wilbur took the milk carton in his good hand and began to carefully pour it.

"OK, that's good." Lewis said. Wilbur stopped pouring and Lewis screwed on the top of the pen, then carefully welded it on.

"Alright. Let's see how it works before we finish putting the French on." Lewis said. He hadn't tried the pen yet.

"What do you do to activate the laser?" Wilbur asked.

"This one." Lewis said. He pointed to a small red button near the top. Wilbur pressed it, and a red laser shot out of it.

"Whoa!" Wilbur said, nearly dropping it. The laser, which was pointed at the wall, bore a hole into the wall, making it smoke.

"Wilbur, turn it off!" Lewis said. Wilbur pressed the button again, but he found that it was jammed.

"I can't! It's stuck!" Wilbur said. Lewis tried to pry the pen from Wilbur's hand, but Wilbur was too busy trying to turn off the pen.

"Let go!" He said.

"No! Give it back!" Lewis said.

"I got it! Don't worry." Wilbur said. Lewis continued to try and pry the pen from Wilbur's fist. Wilbur tried to push him back. Suddenly, the laser traveled up the wall, burning a line as it did. It suddenly hit the smoke detector, and it began to beep.

Then the sprinklers in the ceiling went off. The two heard Lucille and Bud exclaim in surprise.

"Lewis, what's going on?" Bud called.

"We can't get my pen to turn off!" Lewis called. "Give it back!" He said to Wilbur.

Wilbur handed the pen over without a fight this time. Just as he did, the pen began to grow hot in Lewis's hand.

"Uh oh." He muttered. He immediately dropped the pen. He grabbed Wilbur's hurt wrist and pulled him towards the stairs, but they weren't fast enough.

The pen exploded, splattering ink all over the room, on the desk, on the windows, all over the floor, and all over Lewis and Wilbur. The sprinklers were still going off, and the ink ran down the walls, creating clear black puddles on the floor.

"What was that? Lewis, Wilbur, is everything alright up there?" Lucille called.

Lewis and Wilbur opened the door as fast as they could. They ran coughing out into the hallway. Smoke billowed from the doorway. For such a small pen, it sure made a lot of smoke. Not to mention a huge mess.

"What happened?" Bud asked.

"Lewis, are you alright?" Lucille asked.

"We're fine. My pen exploded." Lewis explained.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Wilbur added.

"How are we going to shut off the sprinklers?" Lewis asked.

"We find the breaker box." Bud said. "Come on, let's get an umbrella and find it!"

►▲▼◄

* * *

**I'm such a multi-tasker. I think I'll use a pencil from now on...**


	9. Suz128

**OK, OK, so it's short. I know. But I've been pretty busy, and I figured this was a good place to leave off for right now! It'll get longer. Next chapter will be double this, kay?**

**Oh, and I did some research. Wilbur has what's called _hylephobia,_ which is fear of the woods. Thought I'd share that...**

**Anyway, please review!**

* * *

That night, after the sprinklers had been turned off, Lewis and Wilbur set to work scrubbing the lab.

"Dude, this is going to take forever." Wilbur said.

"At least we got the sprinklers turned off." Lewis said, trying to cover up the fact that Wilbur was right. The whole lab had been covered in ink, and it would take a long time to scrub it clean.

"And how are we going to clean the windows?"

"If we hadn't had this little fiasco with the pen, I'd try another one of my inventions. It's called Suz-128. It's a scrubber." Lewis said.

"Yeah, yeah, go on." Wilbur said, listening intently.

"Well, anyway, you turn it on and it scrubs up messes like this one. It lifts stains from carpet, scrubs crayon and permanent marker off of the wall, it mops, and it even sweeps. Its water hold can also hold paint, and it can paint a room for you if you set it to 'Paint' instead of 'Wash'."

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's try it out!" Wilbur said.

Wilbur left out the fact that when he was five, his dad had tried to upgrade Suz-128, or Suzy, and his dad would be a tad bit radioactive for a couple of months. Wilbur shuddered at the memory. He had been radioactive, too, seeing as he had been in the lab when the thing had exploded. He and his dad weren't allowed to leave the lab for two months. Franny and Lucille had shoved their food under the door and sent a couple through the tubes a couple of times, but that soon died down when different parts of their meals, such as mashed potatoes and spaghetti, were sent to different parts of the house, such as the garage and choir room. The frogs didn't enjoy having mashed potatoes dumped all over their instruments, and when Wilbur and Cornelius were allowed out of the lab again, they revolted against them, sending them _back_ into the lab for another two weeks.

Lewis nodded and took out the invention from the closet. It was about the size of a paint can, and it looked a lot like a little car, but with scrubbers as tires, and brush like bristles covered the bottom of it. He poured hot water in a small hole, then screwed a top on. He turned a dial to 'Scrub/Wash' and pressed a little red button. Two small lights at the front of the invention lit up and it sped off, up the walls, around the ceiling, and around every corner.

"It has special suction cups on the sides that move around on small wheels, which allows it to crawl up the walls and stuff like that." Lewis explained.

"Makes sense." Wilbur said in response.

Suz-128 climbed up the walls and continued to clean as she went. She climbed down the walls, which she had scrubbed spotless, and started on the floor. She was almost to the stains that Lewis had created before when she suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Wilbur asked.

"She ran out of water. She runs on water." Lewis said. "But I think she's done enough. Not even she can get these older stains from the floor! Besides, they show my progress."

"They're still there, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, it sure cut our job in half!" Wilbur said.

"Yeah." Lewis agreed. He sat down on his workbench and sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wilbur asked.

"I was just thinking. I mean, where are you going to stay? If you're going to stay with us, we'd have to tell them who you are and what's going on." Lewis said. Wilbur thought a minute. Lewis was right. He knew his dad hated lying about anything, and it then occurred to him that he had been lying to Lucille and Bud trying to protect his secret. He knew what it felt like to lie to the people you love to protect another, and now he was feeling a little guilty about it.

"I never thought of that." Wilbur said. "Is there…like, an empty house around here or something? I could maybe stay in that."

"Well, there is one. But it's right across the street from the school." Lewis said.

"Is it for sale or something?" Wilbur asked. Lewis shook his head.

"No, it's a summerhouse." He said.

"Then it should be fine!" Wilbur said.

"But it's like breaking and entering!" Lewis said.

"No it's not. It's more like breaking, entering, and barrowing the house for a little while."

"Same thing, if you ask me." Lewis said.

"Alright then, Mr. Smartypants, where am I going to stay?" Wilbur asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you could always stay in…" Lewis thought. "Never mind."

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"I said never mind. Even if it did work, there's no way you would do it."

"Dude, I'm desperate here! I'm willing to stay anywhere at this point!" Wilbur said.

"Well, you could always barrow my tent and camp out in the woods." Lewis said.

Wilbur considered this for a minute. He was less likely to get arrested for staying in a tent in the woods than he was for staying in a summerhouse. But he still had his fear for the woods, and he wasn't sure what to think about that.

But Wilbur knew he didn't have much of a choice. After all, he was stuck there, and if people found out he was from the future, he would be poked and prodded like a lab rat, not to mention most likely placed in a physic ward!

"OK, I'll do it." He said.

Lewis smiled and went to his closet. He dug around a minute, then brought out a tent in a box.

"Okay, so we'll pitch it tomorrow afternoon. We'll say we're headed to your house, which won't be too much of a lie, because we kinda are." Lewis said. Wilbur shrugged.

"Whatever you say." He said.

"Boys!" Bud called. "Dinner!"

"Good, I'm starving!" Wilbur said, and Lewis just shook his head as he leaned the tent box against the wall.

"Are you ever **not** hungry?" He asked. Wilbur shook his head.

"Not that I know of." He grinned.

"Let's just hope we get through this dinner without a food fight. We're a mess as it is!" Lewis said as the two boys descended down the stairs to dinner.

►▲▼◄ 


	10. Hylephobia

**Well, here's chapter ten! Wow, this story is long! I'm loving writing this, and I have a few more ideas for summer MTR fics, too. Hm...enough of my ranting! Oh crap! It's 7:00 am! I have to get to school! Please read and review! -saves, closes laptop, and runs out of the house-**

**-Robin**

* * *

►▲▼◄

The next day, Lewis and Wilbur started out for the woods. Wilbur was a little nervous about camping out in the woods until he and Lewis could find him a better hide out – or better yet, a way home.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, won't there be bears and stuff like that?" He asked and Lewis eyed him suspiciously.

"You have hylephobia, don't you?" He asked.

"Hy-phob-i-lee-whata?" Wilbur asked. He had never had his father's gift of remembering scientific names and such.

"Hy-lee-phob-i-a. It's the fear of the woods." Lewis said.

"Wilbur Robinson is not afraid of anything!" Wilbur said stubbornly.

"Sure you're not." Lewis said.

"Hey, I'm _not_!"

"I never said you weren't." Lewis said calmly.

"You were implying it, though!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! Come on and admit it!" Wilbur said. "You think I'm a chicken, don't you?"

"I never said that. You did!" Lewis said, looking sideways at Wilbur.

"Look, that dead dude ghost thingie always did freak me out. And I was just a kid when that happened, and it scared me. Especially since they found a real criminal hiding out there that was wanted for murder. They found him when another person went walking back there a few hours after I did."

"Whoa, you never told me that part." Lewis said. "You have a right to be scared of the woods!"

"I'm not scared of the woods! I'm merely wary of them, that's all."

"Alright, alright. You're not scared of them, you're wary of them. You win." Lewis admitted defeat.

"Thank you." Wilbur said.

"I'm amazed that you and I both aren't chronophobic!" Lewis said.

"That's another word I'm not even going to try and pronounce." Wilbur said. "What is it?"

"The fear of time."

"Why would anyone fear time?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't think I have a phobia." Lewis said, thinking. "So I don't think I know how to explain it."

"But still. How could someone fear time?"

Lewis thought about it a minute. "Well," He began. "Time stops for no one, and time makes up everything. A whole life can change in one second. The whole world could change in a minute. And no one knows how long they have."

"I guess…that makes sense." Wilbur agreed.

"Anyway, we're going to want to set up this tent in the far back, where no one will see you. And you're going to want to not walk around during the day, either. If a cop finds you, he could bring you to school, thinking you're skipping. Whatever happens, _don't tell them **anything** that will give you away._" Lewis commanded.

"Look, I'm not an idiot." Wilbur said. "But don't worry, I won't."

"I wasn't implying that you were an idiot, I was just saying that it's easy to slip something like that, even just a hint. Trust me, I know."

Wilbur just shrugged and the two continued on. They rounded the corner, when suddenly, a voice called out:

"Hey, look, guys, it's the chickens!"

Lewis froze. _The dodgeball game!_ He thought. _We missed it! _

"Who are you calling chickens?" Wilbur asked Nash, who ran over with Jamal, Kyle, and Jim.

"You, loser!" Nash laughed.

"Look, Nash, we forgot, OK?" Lewis said.

"Yeah, whatever." Nash said. He pointed to Wilbur's sprained wrist. "Or did your wrist hurt so bad you couldn't play and stand a little pain?"

Wilbur couldn't take that. He could take being grounded until he died, but not being called a chicken or a loser.

"I'm no loser, Nash. You are." Wilbur retorted.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Nash said.

"Fine. Dodgeball. Now. In the park." Wilbur said. Nash narrowed his eyes.

"Deal." He said. "Meet us there in ten minutes."

"Done."

Nash and his buddies walked away.

"Wilbur, are you crazy?" Lewis asked.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering." Lewis mumbled. "Let's just get to the park and get this over with."

The two made their way towards the park. They found Jamal, Kyle, and Jim were already there, but Nash was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is he?_ Lewis thought suspiciously. Suddenly, Nash bolted from the woods and ran onto the dodgeball field.

"Where were you?" Jamal demanded.

Lewis listened close.

"I couldn't find my other wristband." Nash said. "Dang! Those are my lucky one's too! I scored twenty bucks in a kickball game wearing that wristband!"

"Forget the wristband." Kyle said. "Let's just beat these two losers and get it over with."

Lewis squinted at Nash's other wristband. His eye's widened when he saw that Nash's wristband was yellow, and it had something Lewis couldn't ledge from where he stood written in red floss.

"Wilbur!" He said. "We were right!"

"About what?"

"Nash is the one who stole the time machine!"

"Are you sure? How do you know? I need answers here!"

"Look!" Lewis said. "His other wristband! It's yellow and has something written in red floss!"

"If it says that name on it, we're in the clear! Can you read it?"

"No." Lewis said. "Can you?"

Wilbur shook his head. "No."

"Hey losers!" Nash called. "Get over here!"

"Don't you ever get tired of dodgeball, Nash?" Lewis asked.

"Who says we're playing dodgeball, loser?" Nash said. "We're playing baseball!"

Wilbur and Lewis exchanged a glance.

"Do you know anything at all about baseball?" Wilbur asked.

"None." Lewis said. "Dang! If only Goob hadn't moved to Chicago!"

"We'll win this one." Wilbur said. "I mean, how hard could it be to hit a ball with a bat?"

►▲▼◄

Apparently, very hard.

By the bottom of the ninth inning, Nash's team had 46 points, while Wilbur and Lewis had 23.

"I told you that you would lose, losers!" Nash said as he laughed. He and his friends walked away.

"That dude is really starting to get on my nerves." Wilbur grumbled as he and Lewis headed towards the woods. Lewis nodded in agreement.

"You'd think he'd give it rest." Wilbur said. This time Lewis shook his head.

"No, Nash never gets tired of giving me trouble." He said.

Wilbur didn't say anything. He was busy thinking. He had never heard of Nash Sinclair before until now. Who was Nash, really?

"Well, here we are." Lewis announced, stopping. Wilbur glanced around. They were in a small clearing, much like the one over in the park where they had hid the time machine, but a bit bigger. Lewis sat the tent box on the ground, along with the ropes and other small things he could carry. Wilbur sat down the small cooler filled with bottles of water and a few sandwiches, enough to last Wilbur a couple of days.

"Then let's pitch the tent." Wilbur said.

Lewis dumped the contents of the box out onto the grass in front of them and pulled out the instructions. He handed them to Wilbur.

"You read them and I'll pitch it." He said. Wilbur shrugged and took the piece of paper.

"OK, first we have to get the poles set up." He said. He showed Lewis the diagram, and Lewis quickly began to assemble the tent. He grabbed the tarp-like covering and slid it onto the tubes that made up the bottom of the tent. Then he attached the side tubes to the bottom tubes. Wilbur showed him the next diagrams, and he followed them.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, the tent was finished.

"Well, it's finished." Lewis announced.

"Great." Wilbur said. He picked up the cooler of food and water and moved it inside.

"Sorry we don't have a sleeping bag to spare." Lewis said as he handed him a pillow and a blanket. "But this should work."

"Let's just hope it doesn't get too cold out here or I might be sleeping in your garage!" Wilbur said, and Lewis didn't know if he was joking or not.

"And on Tuesday when we go back to school, you might want to just stay here." Lewis warned. "If the cops find you, they'll bring you to school and you could be in big trouble."

"Don't worry, have I ever done anything that stupid?" Wilbur said. Lewis looked at him funny. "Don't answer that."

"Wasn't planning on it." Lewis said. "Listen, Mom, Dad, and I have plans today, so you'll have to stay here. Will you be OK?"

"You sound like my Dad already!" Wilbur said. "I'll be fine, Worry Wart."

"OK, then." Lewis said. "See you later, Wilbur."

"See ya, Lewis." Wilbur said and Lewis turned and headed back the way they came. Wilbur sighed. He sat down on the cooler and tried to think. He wished he had brought something to work on – he was even willing to read a book, had he brought one. Finally he reached into the tent and brought out his cordless headphones. Putting them on, his music began to play, and he silently thanked that he never went anywhere without his headphones.

Wilbur walked over to a tree and sat down in front of it. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. A sudden movement in the bushes caused him to jump and take off his headphones. He shoved them in his pocket, and looked around.

"Hello?" He called. No one answered. Wilbur began to get a little nervous.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Still, no one answered.

"Phew. OK, Wilbur, it's just a…a…a squirrel or fox or something. Nothing to be afraid of…" Wilbur said to himself. Lewis was right. He _did_ have hylephobia.

The bushes rustled again behind him and he whirled around.

"Whoever you are, this is isn't funny! C'mon out!" Wilbur called.

Then, very faintly, he heard someone laughing. Wilbur's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could after Lewis's trail.


	11. Urgent Late Night Walkie Talkie Call

**Hi, guys! OK, so I might now update for a couple of days. I promise, just _days_, not weeks! This week is going to be pretty chaotic. See, I have to mow our lawn tomorrow, then Tuesday is my 15th birthday, then Thursday I have my last choir concert of the year (We're singing _Wicked_) and on Friday, I'm going over to Kathy's, then on Saturday, Kathy's coming to my house and we're going out to eat and to see Shrek 3. We wanted to see MTR again in theaters, but its -crys- no longer playing in theaters anywhere around here! Now we have to wait till AUGUST when it comes out to see it again! Now to get inspiration for this story, I have to watch the trailers over and over and over and likewise with the soundtrack (I won three songs.) So...well, yeah. I probably won't update until next Sunday, so bear with this cliffy!**

**-Robi**

**PS- Sorry for the rant and please review!**

* * *

►▲▼◄

Wilbur didn't stop until he reached the Robinson house and was sure no one was following him. Where had he heard that laugh before?

Wilbur sat down and leaned against the back of the house. He heard the car doors slam three times, the engine start, and then drive off. He smiled, knowing Lewis, Lucille, and Bud were off to have lunch together, something they did quite often, even in the future.

Wilbur raked his brain for any possible answers as to where he had heard the laugh before. His first idea was the man in the park when he was eleven, but that laugh had been hysterical and maniacal, this one had been low and evil, and full of revenge.

Wilbur knew, he just _knew_, he had heard it somewhere, and he wasn't going crazy, as if he wasn't crazy enough (being a Robinson) already.

"I think I'll just stay here till Lewis gets home." He said to no one in particular. "It's better than going back to that forest!"

Wilbur called himself stupid for being scared of the woods. _What a stupid fear to have._ He thought. _Scared of heights or insane people I can understand, but forests?! That's pathetic._

But Wilbur knew everyone was scared of something. He just so happened to be scared of the woods.

Wilbur took out his headphones and they began to play. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

►▲▼◄

"Wilbur?"

Wilbur awoke to find Lewis standing over him.

"Wilbur, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the woods, remember?"

Wilbur leapt to his feet and took off his headphones. "I was there, until I heard this really creepy laugh. I didn't see anyone, but I heard a laugh, and I high-tailed it." Wilbur explained. Lewis crossed his arms.

"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?"

"Now you seriously sound like my dad!" Wilbur said. "And yes, I'm sure!"

"Let's go check it out." Lewis said and Wilbur nodded. There was no way he was going back there alone!

Lewis and Wilbur trekked back the way Wilbur had come.

"I hope that was just your imagination!" Lewis said over his shoulder. He and Wilbur reached a large field with tall grass. Lewis pushed the grass out of his way as he followed his previous steps.

"Hey! Would you watch it?" Wilbur asked as the tall stalks came back and whacked him in the face and arms. Lewis grinned.

"Sorry." He said.

The two continued to push back the long grass, making their way towards the woods again.

"We're almost there." Lewis said. He and Wilbur finally left the field of Whacking Weeds, as most people called them, behind.

The two reentered the forest. Lewis glanced around. Everything was in the exact same place as Wilbur had left them.

"Hm. Doesn't look like anyone bothered the stuff." Lewis mumbled to himself.

"There was someone here! I'm not exaggerating, Lewis!" Wilbur said.

"Well, let's have a look around." Lewis suggested. He walked over to the bushes and pushed them back.

"There's no one here." He said as he checked the rest of the bushes surrounding Wilbur's small campsite.

"Well, duh! They left when I ran off!" Wilbur said.

"Apparently." Lewis said. "That or there was no one here to begin with."

Wilbur looked at him. "I'm not crazy!"

"Then why isn't there any evidence that someone was…" Lewis started to ask, when he froze. Behind him and Wilbur, someone was laughing.

"Wilbur, run!" He said and they both took off running. They could still hear the mysterious person laughing as they continued to sprint back towards the Robinson house. They didn't stop until they were upstairs in Lewis's lab.

"Who was that?!" Lewis asked between pants of air.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Wilbur replied, also panting for air. "I've heard that laugh before. I just don't know where…"

"Is he out there?" Lewis asked. He went to his one side of the lab and looked out the huge window. Sure enough, there was a strange figure walking around the yard. He wore a hoodie, so they couldn't tell what he looked like. They saw him take off running back towards the woods, but this time in the opposite direction.

"Whoever he was, he knows where _you_ live and where _I'm_ staying!" Wilbur said. "And he's obviously after one of us!" Lewis realized. Wilbur's eyes widened.

"What if whoever that was stole the time machine?" He asked.

"He might have." Lewis agreed. "Just because we found a wristband that could be Nash's doesn't mean he did it."

"Well, if that guy did steal the time machine, we should follow him!" Wilbur said. Lewis shook his head.

"He's long gone, Wilbur. There's no way we could follow him now."

Wilbur sighed. Lewis was right.

"And you'd better get back to the campsite." Lewis suggested. He rummaged through his closet and brought out two walkie-talkies. He turned them on and handed one to Wilbur, who looked at it, confused.

"How do you use this thing?" He asked.

"You press the button on the side and talk into it. Then you let go of the button and I can talk back." Lewis said. "They don't have walkie-talkies in the future?"

"No, we have earpieces." Wilbur said.

"Anyway, if anything happens, just press the call button." Lewis said. He pressed the orange button in the middle of the walkie-talkie and Wilbur's walkie-talkie blared a _wan wan wan _sound.

"OK, sounds easy enough." Wilbur said.

"Lewis!" They both heard Lucille call. "Oh Lewis!"

"Quick!" Lewis said, opening the a part of the huge window. "Hurry! Mom might get suspicious if she finds you here!"

"Suspicious of what?" Wilbur asked as Lewis pushed him towards the window.

"That you don't have a place to stay!" Lewis said. He pushed Wilbur out the window, and Wilbur fell with a **_thump_** on the ground.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry! I'll see you later!" Lewis said as he closed the window. Wilbur pressed his back against his future home and listened. Lucille came into the room and began to chat with Lewis about inventions. Wilbur sighed with boredom and took off back towards the woods.

►▲▼◄

Nothing had been touched when Wilbur got back. He checked all the bushes and trees to make sure no one was trying to spook him. Wilbur yawned and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark. He climbed into his tent and zipped it up. He put the walkie-talkie beside his pillow, where it was in easy reach.

Sleep, however, did not come right away. Wilbur jumped at every little sound, such as the rustling of the leaves in the trees as the wind blew, and the snap of a twig when a chipmunk scurried to its den. Wilbur then heard a squirrel chirp and he grabbed the walkie-talkie. He pressed the call button and awaited an answer.

►▲▼◄

_Wan wan wan wan wan wan!_

Lewis bolted awake at the sound of the walkie-talkie going off. He groaned and laid back down, grabbing the walkie-talkie as he did.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I just heard something snap out here!" Came Wilbur's reply. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"It was probably just a squirrel. Go back to sleep."

"There's something out here!"

"Look, Wilbur, you're in the woods. You're going to hear strange noises. Put your headphones on and go to sleep." Lewis said, obviously irritated at being woken up from a sound sleep in the middle of the night all because his future son had hylephobia.

"I know but – " Wilbur started, but Lewis cut him off.

"Good _night_, Wilbur."

He was about to turn off the walkie-talkie when Wilbur started to scream.

"**_HELP!_**"

"Wilbur? Wilbur, this isn't funny!" Lewis said, grabbing his glasses and running towards the door. He dropped the walkie-talkie on his bed and ran from the house, into the midnight air.

►▲▼◄

Lewis crashed through the field of weeds and ran towards Wilbur's camp. His best friend was in trouble, and he had to help him!

Lewis tripped over a log or something he knew he didn't have time to identify as he ran from the field. He picked himself up and continued on his late-night journey.

"Wilbur!" He yelled as he stumbled into the campsite. "Wilbur!"

Wilbur didn't answer.


	12. Cruel Practical Joke

**OK, guys, sorry for the cliffhanger! Here's what happened to Wilbur. Don't worry; I would never kill him or Lewis. I mean, c'mon, without those two, there wouldn't BE a movie, now would there?**

**Well, I'm gonna be pretty busy this weekend (see last chapter A/N), so you might not see an update till...oh...Sunday, or Monday, seeing as I have no school. But other than that, next week are our final exams, so don't expect much!**

**Read and review! **

**Robin**

**PS- Look for my oneshot soon!**

* * *

Lewis ran to the tent and looked inside. It was ransacked and Wilbur was nowhere to be found.

"Wilbur!" Lewis screamed again, but he still didn't get an answer. Wilbur was gone.

Lewis started to panic. Where was he?

Suddenly, something dropped down from a tree and knocked Lewis to the ground.

"Ah!" Lewis yelled. He heard someone laughing. He looked over his shoulder to see Wilbur looking down at him and laughing like a complete idiot.

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face!" He said, wiping away tears from laughing so hard. Lewis narrowed his eyes and jumped to his feet. He punched Wilbur in the arm and he quit laughing.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked.

"That was the meanest thing you've ever done!" Lewis said.

"Aw, come on, you know I was just joking!"

"I didn't find it that funny." Lewis said.

"You know it was!" Wilbur prodded.

"No it wasn't. You had me scared to death!" Lewis said, crossing his arms.

"Scared to death? Ha! I don't think that was enough to kill you seeing as you're still alive!" Wilbur laughed, happy to not be alone anymore, and, as usual, up to his old tricks.

"Well, I may be alive, but you won't be for long!" Lewis said, lunging for Wilbur. He tackled him to the ground and held Wilbur's arms twisted painfully behind his back.

"Ow! Okay! Okay!" Wilbur squeaked. "You win!"

Lewis grinned and let go of Wilbur, who rubbed his sore-again sprained wrist.

"Geez! Where'd you learn to do **that**?" Wilbur asked.

"Franny's been showing me some moves." Lewis said.

"Great." Wilbur mumbled. His had knowing karate might come in handy, but it might also mean trouble for Wilbur. He made a mental note to not get on his dad's bad side back in the future.

"Why'd you scream like that?" Lewis asked. Wilbur shrugged.

"How else was I supposed to get you out here in the middle of the night? Kidnap you?"

Lewis crossed his arms over his chest again. "No." He said. He turned to go. "Next time, it'd better be a _real_ emergency, or you'll get it. Got it?"

Wilbur nodded.

"Good."

"See you tomorrow, Lou." He said. Lewis stopped and turned back around.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said. "Don't call me Lou. That's what Nash calls me when he normally has something like the dumpster behind the Chinese restaurant waiting for me."

Wilbur couldn't imagine his dad getting dumped in a dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant. He had so many allies in the future; here, he had none. It didn't seem fair to Wilbur somehow. His dad would make the world a better place, and this is what he had to go through as a kid, with the only real friends he had being a girl that he would eventually marry and one that lived thirty years in the future?

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Lewis." Wilbur said and Lewis left.

Wilbur whirled around at the sound of a snap. "Hello?" He called. "Who's there?"

The rustling got louder, and Wilbur froze in his tracks. Suddenly, a rabbit bolted from the nearby bush and ran out of the clearing at the sight of the frightened boy.

"Just a rabbit…" Wilbur mumbled to himself. "Everything's OK."

Wilbur climbed into his tent. He zipped it up and covered himself with the blanket Lewis had lent him.

The wind began to blow lightly, making the trees' branches sway and rustle slightly.

Wilbur's teeth chattered. One thing was for sure: there was no way he was getting **any** sleep that night!

►▲▼◄

The next morning, Lewis yawned and sat up on his bed, stretching. He grabbed his glasses and started for the door. He wondered how Wilbur had fared the night.

Lewis bound down the stairs to breakfast, making a mental note to take Wilbur some of Lucille's cookies.

"Good morning, Lewis!" Bud said as Lewis seated himself at the table. "Whatcha planning on doing today?"

Nothing, really." Lewis answered. "I'm going to find Wilbur and go say hi to Mildred." Lewis said, mentioning the orphanage caregiver at the orphanage Lewis used to call his home.

"Well, have fun!" Lucille said, putting some pancakes in front of him. "And take some cookies with you!"

"Eh, Lucille'll make more while you're out, right Lucille?" Bud said.

Lewis smiled and nodded. _That was easy,_ he thought.

Lewis finished his breakfast, then ran back up the stairs to his room. He quickly got ready and ran back down the stairs, grabbing his notebook and shoulder bag as he did. Lucille handed him a plastic Zip Lock Baggie™ on his way out.

"Thanks, Mom!" Lewis said. "Bye, Dad!"

Lewis scrambled towards the field of Whacking Weeds. As he ran through them, he said to himself:

"Note to self: Invent Whacking Weeds cutter!"

Lewis pushed the last few stalks from his way and walked into the clearing. Wilbur obviously hadn't cleaned up after last night.

"Wilbur!" Lewis called. "Wilbur?"

"In here." Came the tired reply. Lewis ran over to the tent and looked inside. By the look on Wilbur's face, Lewis could tell he hadn't slept well.

"Sleep well?" Lewis joked.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur said. "Not to mention a cruel one."

Lewis grinned. "Payback time for last night, dude."

Wilbur mumbled something as he covered his head with his pillow.

"Let me sleep. It's light out now. I can see if I have to." He grumbled.

"Oh no you don't!" Lewis said, grabbing the pillow and trying yank it back off of his head. "We need to try and find the time machine today!"

Wilbur groaned and held tighter to the pillow. Lewis tugged harder but with no success. He should have known he couldn't pry Wilbur's fingers off of it with a crowbar, he had such a death grip on it.

"OK, then." Lewis said. "Stay here and sleep. But if we don't find the time machine because _I_ didn't have help because _you_ wouldn't get up, don't blame me if you're stuck in 2007 until I actually invent it!"

Wilbur moved the pillow off of his head and glared up at him. He got up and produced his comb from his pocket.

"This is so child abuse." He said as he sulked out of the tent.

Lewis shrugged. Wilbur yawned and followed him from the woods.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The orphanage." Lewis answered, looking over his shoulder. "I want to update Mildred."

Wilbur had heard of Mildred. She was the caretaker at the orphanage where his dad had spent the first twelve years of his life.

Lewis turned the corner and the two entered the busy, downtown area. Wilbur followed in hot pursuit. Sure, he had been to the orphanage, but that's when he had had the time machine's address, year, and minute coordinator, and when he had had the time machine in general, not to mention that had been three months ago, and Wilbur had slept since then.

Lewis stopped in front of a very familiar building. This building held many memories for him, all with mixed emotions.

Lewis simply stared at the doorstep for a minute. This was the place where he had been left behind, grown into who he was today (in 2007), gone thorugh 124 adoption interviews, met Wilbur, gone to the future, and had found him family.

Lewis then smiled and opened the door. He followed the familiar, narrow hallway to Mildred's office. He knocked on the door, and Mildred opened it.

"Lewis!" She said, delighted. She hugged the boy she had found on her doorstep all those years ago and raised him. "How are you doing?"

"Great, Mildred! I love it!" Lewis said.

"That's great to hear, Lewis." Mildred said. She looked over Lewis's shoulder at Wilbur. "Lewis, who's this?"

"Oh, Mildred, this is Wilbur. Wilbur, Mildred."

"Hi." Wilbur said, shaking Mildred's hand.

"Hi, Wilbur." Mildred said, glad to see that Lewis finally had a real friend.

"How are things going here?" Lewis asked.

"Great!" Mildred said. "We've had five adoptions this month."

"That's great!" Lewis said. Mildred and Wilbur both agreed.

"Well, Lewis, Wilbur," Mildred said. "I have some work to do finalizing adoption papers."

"Alright. Bye, Mildred!" Lewis said.

"Bye, Lewis! Take care! And nice to meet you, Wilbur!" Mildred said as she waved from the front porch.

"Bye. Nice to meet you, too." Wilbur called back. _So that's Mildred._ He thought. _Nice lady._

* * *

**Wilbur's kinda cruel, isn't he? ;-)**


	13. The First Report

**OK, so this is a short chapter, I know. But I've been pretty busy, and I'm a little stressed since this is the last week of school of my freshman year (I can't believe I survived it!) and we have exams this week. Ugh, torture! So I'd expect an update on the first day of summer, which is on Monday. One week. That's all you have to wait this time, and no cliffy! I swear, I have the next part of this written in my notebook, I just have to type it up and make it better. Hehe ;-)**

**Anyway, read and review, please!**

**Robin**

* * *

_►▲▼◄ _

Later that day, Lewis and Wilbur stopped by Lewis's lab.

"What are we doing here?" Wilbur asked. Lewis rummaged through his closet and handed Wilbur a large flashlight.

"A flashlight?" Wilbur asked. "You mean you haven't invented the Light Orb yet?"

"Uh…no?" Lewis said. "What's a 'Light Orb'?"

"Never mind." Wilbur said, waving it off. His dad would just have to find out for himself when he invented it.

"I figured that if you have a light, you wake me up in the middle of the night." Lewis said, joking.

"Highly doubt it." Wilbur said, and Lewis didn't know if he had caught his joke or not.

"Lewis!" The two heard Bud call. The heard him climb the stairs. "Lewis!"

"In here, Dad!" Lewis called.

"Eh, there you are!" Bud said. "Hiya, Wilbur."

"Hi, Mr. Robinson." Wilbur said without hesitation this time.

"What do you need, Dad?" Lewis asked.

"I need help with my fireproof pants idea." Bud said.

_Uh oh._ Wilbur thought. _I'd better scat before Lewis– _

"Sure, Dad. We'll help you." Lewis said, looking at Wilbur, who had been headed silently for the staircase.

"Great!" Bud said, holding up the pair of plaid pants that were draped over his arm.

"What's wrong with them?" Lewis asked.

"I'm not sure." Bud admitted. "This is the fourth pair I've been through this week."

"Hm…" Lewis said, leaning over the cloth. He remembered how Bud's pants still didn't work in the future when he was there, but he knew he couldn't say anything. "What kind of cloth are you using?"

"Cotton and denim together."

"Hm…" Lewis said. "Try adding polyester in."

"Thanks, I'll try that." Bud said.

"If that doesn't work, you might want to try some sort of plastic base or something." Lewis suggested. Bud grinned and walked out.

"He's never going to get those things right, you know." Wilbur said. "He sets the lawn on fire at one point trying to get them right!"

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to invent some sort of mini fire extinguisher or something!" Lewis said.

"No…I'd avoid that, too." Wilbur said slowly.

"Why?"

"Unless you want a three week hospital stay, I'd avoid the mini fire extinguisher."

"What happened?"

"Big explosion." Wilbur said. "And completely _not_ my fault!" He added in a hurry.

"OK, what'd you do?" Lewis asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing you need to know about, trust me." Wilbur said.

"OK, whatever you say." Lewis said. "Look, I have homework to do."

"I feel for you." Wilbur said. _Especially since I don't have to do homework in the future since it was considered child labor in 2010!_

"Yeah, but it's not due for another month, and it's not that hard." Lewis said.

"What do you have to do?" Wilbur asked.

"I have to write two reports, one on my family, and one on my best friend." Lewis explained. "I think Mr. Jackerson gave us a month to do them because summer vacation is in about a month."

"So why are you working on them now?" Wilbur asked.

"Because I'm not a procrastinator." Lewis said simply.

Wilbur shrugged and sat down in a chair and began to flip through Lewis's notebook. Lewis sighed, knowing there was no way he was getting hylephob Wilbur back to those woods until he absolutely had to.

**_Family Ties _**

**_By Lewis Robinson _**

****

**_I haven't had a family very long, seeing as I was just adopted three months ago, but I already know everything there is to know about my family that there is to know. _**

**_My family's special because they're the only family I've ever had. I was put up for adoption by my birth mother when I was still a baby, so I have no idea where I come from or who my birth family were. But I know that doesn't matter now. I have a family now, and that's what truly matters. _**

**_I met my family the day I planned to show my Memory Scanner at a science fair, and it was also the day I met my best friend, but that's another report. See, my mom is a judge for science fairs like the one I was showing my Memory Scanner at. I needed a test subject, and she volunteered to go first. She proved that my Memory Scanner worked by remembering her wedding to my dad. She called my dad over and the next day they came to the orphanage to adopt me. _**

**_My family has an odd tradition of a nightly food fight. It's messy, but it's fun. Meatloaf is the messiest, but for some odd reason I have yet to figure out, cranberry sauce is the hardest to clean up. _**

**_My family's motto is "Keep Moving Forward." It reminds us to let go of the past and look towards the future. Whenever one of our inventions don't work, instead of moping about it, we celebrate it and tell each other to keep moving forward. _**

**_I guess that now that you know how I got my family and a little bit about all of us, I guess I should tell you about my parents individually. _**

**_My mom, as you already know, is a judge at science fairs. Like my dad and me, she's an inventor. She invented the caffeine patch, which is equivalent to twelve cups of coffee. Mom sometimes goes days without sleeping, and she gets a little hyper. But that's completely normal, for her at least. _**

**_My dad accompanies my mom to science fairs a lot. As stated, he's an inventor. He's currently trying to invent fireproof pants, but he's still "working out the kinks." He likes to sculpt Silly String figurines in his spare time and once in a while things won't go as planned, or something will happen and Silly String will end up everywhere. If you thought our nightly food fights were hard to clean up, think again! _**

**_I love my family for who they are. I wouldn't change a single thing about them. I've finally found a place to belong, and I can honestly say I seriously can't wait to see what the future holds for us. _**

**_Remember: Keep Moving Forward _**

****

Lewis knew his report was a tad bit short, but he knew he couldn't go on about his family much more without giving out the fact that he had actually seen his family's future.

"Done yet?" A bored voice asked. Lewis looked over at Wilbur, who had obviously lost interest in Lewis's notebook. He was sitting in the chair still, his chin in his hand.

"With the first report at least." Lewis answered. "I'll do the second one later."

Wilbur shrugged, obviously not interested.

Truth be told, Lewis had no idea how he was going to do the second report. Wilbur wasn't from 2007, first of all. How was he going to tell everyone about him without slipping the truth? Lewis wasn't sure he could.

"Hello?" Wilbur said. "Earth to Lewis! Once again, Earth to Lewis!"

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Lewis said. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To try and find Nash before it gets dark!"

Wilbur sighed. Something was bothering Lewis, he knew it. But there were other things on his mind, so he brushed it aside and followed Lewis out of the lab.

►▲▼◄


	14. Wilbur Gets Arrested, Well, Sorta

**Hi, guys! Sorry it took a while. As you know, it's been my last week of school, and I've had exams. But I'm back now! And summer officially begins tomorrow, so YAY FOR ME! And you can count on more updates. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Read and review!**

**-Robin**

* * *

►▲▼◄ 

By the end of the day, both boys hadn't been able to find Nash anywhere. They had found Jamal, Jim, and Kyle, but there was no sign of Nash anywhere.

"That's strange." Lewis said.

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"Nash is never away from his gang unless he's sick or something." Lewis said, thinking it over. Where was Nash and was he up to?

Suddenly, an idea dawned on Lewis.

"Uh oh. I know that look!" Wilbur said. "What are you thinking?"

"A DNA tracker!" Lewis said. "We need a DNA tracker!"

"A what?" Wilbur asked, apparently confused.

"A DNA tracker will be able to track anyone's DNA. All you need is a sample of DNA like a strand of hair."

"Then start sketching!" Wilbur said, knowing his dad oh-too-well.

"There's just one problem." Lewis realized. "We don't have a sample of Nash's DNA."

"Hm. That could be a bit of a problem." Wilbur agreed. Lewis shrugged and suddenly sat down in the grass, pulling his notebook from his backpack. Any inventor who was suddenly struck with a thought would have done the same thing. They had to get the idea out of paper before the whole thing happened over again.

Wilbur sighed and sat down in the grass next to Lewis. He peered over Lewis's shoulder at the sketch. It was pretty good, much like the rest of Lewis's sketches.

Lewis finished his sketch and closed his book. "Come on!" He said. "We need to go to the junk yard. I'm going to need some parts."

"Okay. Which way?" Wilbur asked.

"This way." Lewis said, pointing to the south. Wilbur shrugged and glanced up at his watch. 3:00 PM. He had six hours till dark and he had to go back to those spooky woods.

Suddenly, Wilbur realized Lewis has school the next day! Wilbur knew he had to stay hidden, or someone would catch him and think he was ditching school. And if he got caught, Lewis would kill him.

"We're almost there." Lewis said, snapping Wilbur back to reality. He shrugged.

Lewis wondered what was bothering Wilbur, who was normally just waiting for him to say something so he could say something sarcastic back. If it was going back to the woods, that was something Lewis couldn't control. But if it wasn't, maybe Lewis could help.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Lewis asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Wilbur said.

"Oh." Lewis said. Whatever was bothering Wilbur, he knew he wasn't about to get it out of him.

"We're here!" Lewis said. Wilbur looked around. So this was a junkyard.

"I didn't bring my wagon, so we'll have to carry the stuff." Lewis said. "I have a lot of the things I need at home, but we'll need just a few things from here." He picked up a large cardboard box.

"We'll carry the stuff in this." He said.

"What do you need?" Wilbur asked.

Lewis flicked out his notebook. "Hm…well, I need a lunch box, an antenna from like a radio, dials, an old calculator, sponges, toothbrush, magnifying glass, lightbulb, and a metal ring." Lewis said. "I have the toothbrush, calculator, lighbulb, magnifying glass, and sponges, but I still need the dials, antenna, lunch box, and metal ring."

"Anything else, Mr. Inventor Man?" Wilbur asked, obviously back to his old, sarcastic self.

"Any sort of electrical thing you can find, like a TV remote or cell phone. You get it." Lewis said.

"Got it." Wilbur said and he and Lewis began scavenging through the piles of junk.

"Hey, here's a TV remote!" Wilbur said. "Or what's left of it…"

"That'll do." Lewis called over his shoulder, not turning around to look at what Wilbur had found. Wilbur shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder towards the spot where the cardboard box was.

"Hey, look over here!" Lewis called and Wilbur ran over to where he was.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked. Lewis showed him what he had found.

"Well, I found three out of the five dials we'll need." Lewis said, closely examining the old radio he had found. "Now if we can find an old TV with dials we'll be…"

"Found one!" Wilbur said before Lewis could even finish his sentence. He turned around to find Wilbur standing in front of an old TV set.

"Perfect!" Lewis said.

"Thought so." Wilbur said.

"How'd you find it so fast?" Lewis asked. Wilbur shrugged.

"I just kinda glanced around and BAM! There it was!" He said, rubbing his side. Lewis eyed him suspiciously with an eyebrow cocked.

"Alright, alright, so I ran into it without meaning to." Wilbur admitted. "But that's not the point. The point is we found it."

"Right." Lewis agreed. "Now I need a screwdriver…"

Wilbur set to work looking for an old screwdriver Lewis could use to take the dials off of the TV set. He finally found one in an old bucket with a hole at the bottom. It was rusty, but it was a screwdriver.

"Here." He said, handing it to Lewis, who began to carefully and expertly pry at the dials on the TV.

"There." He said, handing two dials to Wilbur. "Those should do." Wilbur took them and put them in his pocket. If the DNA tracker was his key home, he didn't want the dials that would control it getting broken along with the other stuff.

"OK, so now I need antenna, lunch box, and metal ring." Lewis said.

Wilbur walked around the pile of junk he had been searching through. He went to work searching through the one next to him.

"Here's a lunch box!" He heard Lewis yell and he glanced over his shoulder. Lewis tossed the lunch box into the cardboard box and went back to looking for whatever else was on his list.

Wilbur committed himself to looking for the metal ring. He wasn't sure what kind of metal ring Lewis was looking for, and to be honest, he really didn't care.

"Hey Lewis," He finally called. "What kind of metal ring are you looking for?"

"Like a ring you wear on your finger." Lewis answered. "Why? Did you find one?"

"No, I was just wondering." Wilbur said. "And don't you think an antique shop would be best for stuff like that?"

Lewis contemplated this for a minute. Wilbur was right. He was more likely to find a ring at an antique store than in a junkyard.

"You've got a point." He said.

"Whatever." Wilbur said. "What else do we need to find?"

"I still need an antenna." Lewis said. "That's pretty much it."

"Hm…" Wilbur said, turning around and glancing around. "Antenna…antenna…antenna…"

"It'd be a lot easier to find if you'd actually _look_ for it!" Lewis said. Wilbur didn't seem to hear him. Lewis sighed.

Wilbur walked over to the pile of junk that was closet to him from where he stood. He began to dig, in search of an antenna Lewis could use. He threw the things he had no use for over his shoulder. Suddenly, Wilbur caught glimpse of something sticking out from some of the rubble in front of him. Wilbur tugged at it to see if it would budge. It wouldn't. It was obviously attached to something. Wilbur began to dig again, this time looking for the rest of whatever it was he had found, hoping it was an antenna.

"Hey, you found one!" Lewis said, coming up behind him.

"Then help me get it! It's stuck on something!" Wilbur said. Lewis began to help him clear away the other junk.

Finally, they got to the source of the antenna's attachment. It was a TV, and an old one at that. The screen was cracked and broken out in the corner. On the top were the old traditional "Bunny Ears" antennas.

"Perfect!" Lewis said. He carefully unscrewed the antennas from the TV and handed them to Wilbur, who did the same thing that he had done to the dials with them.

"Alright, we're ready to go." Lewis said, picking up one of the two boxes the boys had managed to fill up. "I'll stop by the antique store on my way home from school tomorrow. And _you_ have to stay hidden!"

"I know, I know. Don't worry; I won't blow my cover. That's the last thing I need at this point in time."

►▲▼◄

The next morning, Wilbur was awakened to the rocking and swaying of the tent. He groaned and sat up, looking at the entrance of the tent. He could make out the shadow of a person standing outside, obviously the culprit of the swaying of the tent.

Wilbur looked down at his watch.

8:30 am

What was Lewis doing there? He was supposed to be in school!

"Lewis, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at – " Wilbur unzipped the door of the tent, only to find that it wasn't Lewis he was talking to. It was a police officer.

"School." Wilbur finished.

"And so are you." The cop said. Wilbur gulped. He was in hot water now.

"Well, I…uh…you see…" Wilbur stuttered.

"Save it, kid. You're coming with me." The police officer said, hauling Wilbur from the tent.

_Oh great. Lewis is going to kill me!_ Wilbur thought. _I'm getting arrested!_

"Where are you taking me?" Wilbur asked, mentally kicking himself for sounding like a scared little kid.

"Where do you think?" The officer asked.

"To the police station?" Wilbur asked nervously.

"Nice try, kid. Very funny. Nope; you're going to school."

_Oh crap!_ Wilbur could just imagine what Lewis was going to do to him. _He's going to bury me alive and dance on my grave for **real** this time! _

"Hey, what happened to your wrist?" The officer asked.

"Sprained it falling off a bike." Wilbur answered. _I need to rewrap it._

"OK. Then what are you doing skipping school?"

"I'm not! I'm just not from around here." Wilbur said. _Don't give yourself away, dodo!_

"That's what they **all** say." The officer said. He apparently didn't believe a word Wilbur said. He continued to pull Wilbur down the street towards Lewis's school. He barged through the door and marched Wilbur towards the main office. He shoved Wilbur inside as if he was some criminal getting put into a cell.

"What can I do for you, Officer Adams?" A lady at the front desk asked.

"I caught this kid skipping. Hiding out in the woods." Officer Adams said. The lady looked at Wilbur.

"I've never seen you before." She said.

"Says he's new around here." Officer Adams said before Wilbur could even open his mouth to speak.

"Ah." The lady said, taking out a blue sheet of paper. "What's your name?"

"Wilbur." Wilbur answered simply.

"Middle and last, too, please."

"Wilbur Andrew Roberts." Wilbur answered.

"Grade?"

_Grade? Oh, she means level! OK, so if I'm in the 16th level, that means I'm in the 8th grade in this year!_

"Eighth." Wilbur answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Date of birth?"

_Uh oh. _

"March 11, 1994." Wilbur said, doing the math fast and imputing 1994 instead of 2024.

"Parent's names?"

_Oh…crap._ Wilbur thought for the second time that day.

"Cornelius and Franny…Roberts." Wilbur said.

"Ah, alright then." The lady said. "Hm. That's kind of odd. We have a Franny Framagucci and a Cornelius Robinson at this school. Oh well. I guess those names are popular where you come from. Where do you come from?"

"Canada." Wilbur said.

"Alright, then. Officer Adams will take you to your first class." The lady said, handing a paper to Officer Adams. "Welcome to Joyce Williams School, Wilbur."

Wilbur nodded, and Officer Adams ushered him out the door.

"Follow me." He instructed and Wilbur followed reluctantly behind.

* * *

**I thought it would be fun to have Wilbur's initials WAR. He's pretty much always at war with something...**


	15. Lunch Food Fight

**Sorry it took so long! Those dang exams were brutal...OK, I lied. They were so easy I think they vilolated some exam-difficulty law. But anyway, I've also been pretty busy writing my oneshot for Whimsical Sonata's contest...and I've just been lazy. Anyway, the rest of this week is pretty much unpredictable. My neighbor just had her baby boy, and so we'll most likely be going to see her a lot. Then on Thursday, my dad's work has its annual family picnic, and the 16th-19th my friend Sophie's coming down from Kalamazoo, so I won't be updating for a while...**

**But in the words of Wilbur, "But that's not the point." The point is, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**

**-Robin**

* * *

Officer Adams led Wilbur through the hallways of the school, past what seemed to be hundreds of lockers and closed doors, finally stopping at one.

"Here we are. Science class." He said. He knocked on the door and the teacher opened it.

"Officer Adams. What can I do for you?" The teacher asked.

"I have a new student for your class." Officer Adams said.

"Great!" The teacher said. "What's your name, son?" He asked, looking at Wilbur.

"Wilbur Roberts." Wilbur said.

"Well, welcome to Joyce Williams School, Wilbur. My name's Mr. Henshaw." The teacher said.

"Thanks." Wilbur tried to sound sincere, but having been woken up after being awake for two days on one night of sleep and forced to come to his future dad's school had made him a tad bit cranky.

Mr. Henshaw motioned Wilbur into the classroom with his hand. Wilbur, who knew he had no chance to escape with Officer Adams behind him, followed him.

"Class, we have a new student." Mr. Henshaw announced, and everyone looked up. Wilbur scanned the class for Lewis, spotting him in the back, bent over his composition book as always. "This is Wilbur Roberts."

Lewis's head snapped up at the sound of Wilbur's name. He hoped he had just head wrong and his future son would still be in his tent in the woods, but he had obviously heard right and not wrong. Wilbur was actually standing right there in front of his class, a nervous grin on his face.

Wilbur smiled and nervously waved. "Hey." He managed.

"Wilbur, you may take your seat at the back next to Lewis. Lewis, raise your hand." Mr. Henshaw said.

Lewis raised his hand, though he knew he didn't have to, and Wilbur slowly made his way down the row of staring students to the back where Lewis sat and took his seat in an empty seat.

Lewis bent over when Mr. Henshaw had turned his back to the class and hissed in Wilbur's ear,

"_What are you doing here?_"

"A policeman found me in the woods and thought I was ditching school." Wilbur whispered back.

"How did he find you?"

"How should I know?" Wilbur said. "Somebody must have seen the tent, I guess."

"No, I don't think so." Lewis said, thinking. "The tent was too far back in the woods for anyone to see it from the street."

"Maybe it was whoever we heard laughing!" Wilbur said. Lewis nodded. It sounded logical enough.

"Lewis, Wilbur?" Mr. Henshaw asked, snapping the boys back to attention. "Please pay attention."

"Sorry, Mr. Henshaw." Lewis said. "We'll listen."

"Thank you."

"We'll talk during lunch." Lewis whispered to Wilbur once Mr. Henshaw wasn't looking again. Wilbur nodded and went to flipping through one of the textbooks that were in his desk.

►▲▼◄

Lunch finally came four long class periods later. Wilbur was about to starve to death by that time. He had usually already had lunch by now, even in the tent in the woods.

"Is it lunch _yet_?" He whined to Lewis in history class.

"Any minute now." Lewis said, not looking up from his composition book.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and looked back at the clock on the wall above the door. He couldn't have pried that book from Lewis with the Jaws of Life, which, for Wilbur, was a good thing. Lewis was still working on the blueprints for the DNA scanner.

Finally, the bell rang, and Lewis closed his book. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door, Wilbur at his heels.

The two walked down the halls of Lewis's school, down a flight of stairs, and into the wide, open space that served as a cafeteria.

"Phew! What is that smell?" Wilbur asked.

"Monday Surprise." Lewis answered. "Trust me on this: _Bring your lunch._ If you don't, you really are in for a surprise."

"I'll take your word for it." Wilbur said.

"You can share half my lunch, since I don't think you packed one." Lewis said, sitting down at a table in the corner.

"Ha ha, very funny." Wilbur said, sitting down across from him. "But true."

"You know you have to come to school from now on, don't you?" Lewis said. Wilbur sighed. He had realized that.

"Yep. If I don't, I could get arrested for _real_." He said. "That cop's bound to come around and check out the tent from now on."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm almost done with the DNA scanner blueprints. Then all I have to do it put it together and test it."

"Cool." Wilbur said. Lewis halfed his sandwich and handed it to Wilbur. The two ate in silence until a shadow was cast over the two of them.

The boys turned to find Nash and his buddies grinning grins that could only mean trouble for people like them.

"Well, what do ya know? Science Boy's little friend Wallie goes to school here."

"It's Wilbur." Wilbur said. "And yeah, I'm going here for a little while."

"Whatever, Wilson." Nash said.

"It's Wilbur." Wilbur said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nash waved it off. "Listen, Waldo, you're new here, so I'll go easy on you. But get in my way, or step foot on my turf, and you'll find yourself in the dumpster behind the Chinese restaurant with Geek Boy here, got it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, dude." Wilbur said, obviously not intimidated by the bully.

Nash eyed the two suspiciously, then waved his hand, signaling to his gang to follow him. He left Wilbur and Lewis and crossed the room, sitting down at a table, and continued to glance at the future-father-and-son, then turn back and talk to his gang.

_What is he up to?_ Wilbur thought. He wasn't aware that Lewis was talking to him until he received a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Normally it's you having to do this to me! What's up with you?" Lewis asked.

"Nothing." Wilbur said. "I just can't help but wonder what that Nash dude is up to."

"He has been acting strange." Lewis agreed. "But right now, we have bigger things to worry about."

"You're telling me. We still have to – " Wilbur started to say, when suddenly, a crumpled up paper bag was sent hurtling at them, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned and saw Nash, Jamal, Jim, and Kyle laughing, and he knew who had done it.

Wilbur picked up his half of Lewis's sandwich and sent it hurtling towards Nash and the others.

"Wilbur, what are you doing?" Lewis asked. Wilbur wasn't listening. He was too busy watching Nash turn bright red with anger.

Nash picked up his lunch and tossed it at Wilbur. Wilbur ducked, causing the unidentifiable food to hit Lewis.

Lewis wiped the food from his face and scowled at Nash, who was laughing so hard, Lewis was sure he would fall over. Lewis grabbed some of Lucille's cookies and threw them, hitting Nash in the head. He immediately realized what he had done.

"Uh oh." He said as Nash grabbed some more of the Monday Surprise and tossed it in his direction. Lewis dodged it. Maybe having nightly food fights did have its advantages!

"_Food fight!_" Jamal declared as loud as he could and almost everyone stood up at the same time, grabbing some of their own food and throwing at as far as they possibly could.

Wilbur and Lewis had no choice but to join in. A middle school food fight is either fight or be beaten, survival of the fittest. Wilbur shot a grin at Lewis, who grinned back. He had to admit that he was having fun.

Suddenly, the doors to the hallway next to the cafeteria swung open, causing them to slam against the lockers that lined the wall. The principal, Principal Tram, marched in.

"STOP!" He screamed, and everyone froze in their tracks.

"We're in for it now!" Lewis hissed to Wilbur.

Principal Tram strolled to the center of the room. "Who was responsible for this?" He asked.

"They were!" Nash said, pointing at Lewis and Wilbur.

"No we weren't! You started it!" Wilbur said.

"Yeah, right." Jim said, trying to act innocent. "Like _we_ would do that!"

"You…" Wilbur started.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. You two," Principal Tram pointed at Wilbur and Lewis. "Come with me. The rest of you get to work cleaning this room! I want it spotless when I get back!"

Principal Tram motioned for Wilbur and Lewis to follow. He led the two down the hall to his office.

"Sit." He commanded. Wilbur and Lewis both took their seats in the two chairs in front of Principal Tram's desk. Both looked at the floor and the wall.

"Now, tell me what happened." Principal Tram said.

"Well, see, that Nash kid threw a paper bag at me, and so I threw my sandwich back. Then he got all mad and threw some of his Monday Surprise – which really should be tested by the health department, I might add – and so we had no choice but to join in." Wilbur said on one breath.

"Uh huh." Principal Tram said. "That is still no reason to declare a fight."

Lewis and Wilbur were quiet.

"It wasn't our fault." Wilbur said.

"From what I've heard it was." Principal Tram said and Wilbur shut up.

Lewis had remained quiet the whole time. He had never, _never_, been in trouble with the school before. He had always gotten straight A's, and Lewis wasn't one that liked trouble.

"Mr. Roberts, you're new here, so I don't suspect you know the rules of my school yet." Principal Tram said, looking at Wilbur. "But I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Robinson. You're such a good student. You have a clean permanent record. You have the IQ of ten students. You've never been in trouble. What happened?"

Lewis glanced up and shrugged. Wilbur couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had really started the food fight. Lewis had tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Don't blame Lewis. It wasn't his fault." Wilbur said. Both Lewis and Principal Tram stared at him for a minute.

"Because this is your first offence to the both of you, I'm letting you off with a warning." Principal Tram said. "But if it happens again, you'll both be having detention."

Principal Tram got up and opened the door. "You may go."

Wilbur and Lewis exchanged another look and both filed out of the room. Neither said anything as they headed back towards the cafeteria.

"Sorry I almost got you into trouble, dude." Wilbur finally said. Lewis grinned and shrugged.

"It's alright." He said. "I have to admit, it was worth it!"

►▲▼◄


	16. Midnight Workings

**Hi, guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but my friend Sophie who lives in Kalamazoo was here for three days, and we were pretty busy. That, and I've kinda had a tiny bit of writer's block here. Don't worry; I'm over it. Shortest case of writer's block I've ever had...**

**Another reason is because I'm just not sure where to go here sometimes. So I just rant and tinker with the plot a little bit until I get a place where I can pick up again. I have a two-page document with little things I want to happen in this story as it goes, but the problem is placing things in between the things I want to happen. Does that make _any_ sense at all? **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Robin**

* * *

►▲▼◄

Lewis and Wilbur stopped by Margo's Antiques on the way home to find Lewis a metal ring.

"What kind of ring are you looking for?" Robert Philips asked.

"Just a plain ring that someone would wear on their finger." Lewis answered. "If you have them in different sizes, I'll take those, too."

"Well, let's see what we got." Mr. Philips said, leading Lewis and Wilbur through overcrowded aisles of antiques.

"Try not to knock anything over." Mr. Philips said, glancing over his shoulder when Wilbur bumped into a vase and caught it in the nick of time. "Hard, I know."

He continued to lead the two boys to the back of the store. He stopped at a stall that looked like it was going to overflow any minute. He reached on top of a bookcase and pulled down a shoebox and handed it to Lewis.

"That box is filled to the brim with rings. They're five for a dollar." Mr. Philips said.

"Thanks, Mr. Philips." Lewis said.

Mr. Philips left the two to sift through the box of rings. He was right; the box really was filled to the brim with rings.

"What kind do you need? Gold or silver?" Wilbur asked, holding up two different rings.

"Copper would be best, actually." Lewis said, looking at a couple rings in his hand. "It's good for electric stuff like this."

"Good point." Wilbur said, continuing to rummage through the rings. He pulled out a couple and held them up. He tossed them both in when he realized they were both silver and continued to search for copper ones.

"Here's a couple." Lewis said, putting two rings in the lid of the box. Wilbur managed to find three, and he too placed them in the lid of the box.

"I think that's enough." Lewis said. He gathered up the five rings and put the lid back on the box. Wilbur managed to put it back on the top shelf by standing on his toes. He also managed to do it by a chance of luck without knocking anything over.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Mr. Philips asked. Lewis nodded.

"Yes, thanks." He said. Mr. Philips rang up the rings, Lewis paid, and he and Wilbur headed back for the Robinson house.

"How long do you think it'll take you to put the DNA scanner together?" Wilbur asked. Lewis shrugged.

"A couple days." He said. "And then I'll need to test it. I sure hope it works."

"You and me both, dude." Wilbur said. "You and me both."

►▲▼◄

That night, Lewis set to work on the DNA scanner. He had forced Wilbur to fork over one of his hairs to test the DNA scanner when that time came. That had proven to be quite a challenge, and Lewis had eventually had to threaten Wilbur with another one of the moves Franny had taught him, after which Wilbur had plucked the hair without hesitation. He had learned his lesson the night he had tricked Lewis into thinking he needed help, and he didn't need to be taught a lesson like that again.

Lewis glanced at his clock. It was almost midnight. He knew he needed to get to bed, but he also knew he needed to get Wilbur home as well.

"Lewis, are you still up?" Lucille asked, walking up the stairs into the lab. "It's almost midnight. You have school tomorrow."

"I know, Mom." Lewis yawned. "But I really need to finish this within the next couple of days."

"Well, you can work on it tomorrow." Lucille said, smiling at her son. "Even inventors need their sleep!"

"Alright, Mom." Lewis said, getting up from his desk, yawning again. He kissed his mother on the cheek and headed down the hall towards his room. He didn't even bother to take off his glasses as he turned off the light and fell asleep.

►▲▼◄

Lewis awoke, as usual, early the next morning. He yawned and made his way the hall towards the kitchen.

He was the first one up, as usual. He grinned to himself and poured himself a bowl of cereal, and made himself a mental note to pack Wilbur a lunch.

Lewis finished his cereal and washed his dishes in the sink. He then grabbed his lunchbox from the counter and began to pack his and Wilbur's lunch.

When he was done, he carried the very crowded lunchbox back up to his room. He quickly got dressed and ran a brush through his stick-up-straight, unforgiving hair.

Lewis finished up with his hair and got dressed. He walked back up the stairs to his lab. He flipped open his composition book to the DNA scanner and studied it for a minute. He was about to pick up the box of things he needed to start working on it when a tapping on the window caused him to turn.

There, right outside his window, and even more to his surprise awake, was Wilbur.

"What are you doing here?" Lewis asked. He opened the window panel and Wilbur crawled in. He was breathing hard, like he had been running.

"Wilbur? What's going on?"

"That dude that laughed's back." Wilbur said between gulps of breath. "That, and we both have school today."

"I know we have school today, but what do you mean by 'the dude that laughed is back'?" Lewis asked.

"I mean what I said! When I woke up this morning, I heard the laugh again!" Wilbur said.

"Did you see him?"

"No, but he was there!" Wilbur said. "I didn't stick around long enough to see what he looked like if he was anywhere where I _could_ see him!"

"Did he follow you?"

"I don't think so…" Wilbur said, glancing back at the window. He and Lewis walked over and looked outside. There was no one (that they could see) in the backyard.

"It doesn't look like he followed you." Lewis said.

"He still knows where I'm staying!" Wilbur said. "If I hadn't been awake, who knows what he might have done to me!"

"Wilbur, you're overreacting. Calm down." Lewis said. "You're going to wake my parents."

Wilbur quieted down a little. He glanced over at Lewis's workstation where the box of DNA scanner parts sat.

"Are you going to work on that anytime soon?" He asked. Lewis shrugged.

"I already started working on it last night. Mom made me stop and go to bed, so I decided to work on it a little bit before school today."

"You better not have lost that hair, either." Wilbur said. "Cause if you did, you aren't getting another one!"

"Don't worry, I didn't lose it." Lewis promised.

"Good." Wilbur said. "How much did you get done?"

"Well, actually, all I got done was putting a compass in the back and putting the calculator in along with the lightbulb." Lewis said. When Wilbur looked confused, Lewis flipped open his notebook and showed Wilbur the picture.

"Look." He said, pointing to the drawing of a compass at the back of the lunchbox. "This will give us a visual of which way we're going at that point in time. The calculator will tell us which way we need to go."

"What's the lightbulb for?" Wilbur asked.

"Once you reach where the person with the same DNA as the sample is, the lightbulb lights up." Lewis said.

"Cool." Wilbur said. Suddenly, Lewis's alarm clock went off, signaling it was time to set out for school.

"Come on, we'd better get going if we're going to get to school on time." Lewis said. Wilbur nodded and followed him out the door and down the hall to the front door.

►▲▼◄

The school day was long and boring for Wilbur, and he had looked forward to the time when the bell would ring, telling him and the rest of his temporary classmates they could leave.

"I thought school would _never_ end." Wilbur said as he and Lewis started the trek to the Robinson house.

"You get used to it after a while." Lewis said.

"I hope I won't be here long enough _to_ get used to it." Wilbur said, hinting to Lewis to hurry up and finish the DNA scanner.

Lewis caught Wilbur's tone and shrugged.

"I'm working as fast as I can, with keeping your secret and all." He said. "Not to mention I **still** have a report to write."

"You said it wasn't due for another month." Wilbur said.

"Yeah, but that month is going by fast!" Lewis said.

"Good point." Wilbur said. The two turned the corner and walked up the hill towards the Robinson house. They climbed the stairs to the lab.

"Need any help?" Wilbur asked, not really wanting to sit in a chair for hours while Lewis worked.

"Yeah, actually." Lewis answered. "Let's get to work."

"Are we going to need _any_ type of protection here?" Wilbur asked, suddenly remembering the last time he had helped Lewis, which had been the Multi-tasker pen. Lewis shrugged and handed him some safety glasses.

"You might end up needing these, who knows." He said. "Better safe than sorry."

"You're telling me." Wilbur grumbled.

The two set to work. They were so focused on finishing the DNA scanner that the two didn't notice Lucille bring them a tray of cookies, nor did they take notice of the time.

"Lewis, are you asleep yet?" They heard Lucille ask. Wilbur and Lewis both spun around to look at the clock on Lewis's desk. It read twelve o'clock midnight.

"Yikes!" Lewis yelped. "You have to get out of here!"

Wilbur wasted no time. He was already at the window panel by that time.

"See you tomorrow, Lewis!" He said and disappeared. Lewis hurried over to the window, closed it, and watched as Wilbur disappeared into the woods around the Robinson home. Then he hurried back to his invention just as Lucille opened the door.

"Lewis, you aren't in the bed yet?" Lucille asked with a smile. Lewis shook his head.

"Not yet. I'm headed there, though." He said. Lucille smiled.

"How's the invention going?"

"Pretty good, actually." Lewis answered. He and Wilbur had managed to get quite a bit done, but it still had a few minor adjustments to go through before it was completely done.

"That's great!" Lucille said. "But tomorrow's a school day. You might want to get to bed."

Lewis yawned. He hadn't realized how tired he was until that very second. "Alright, Mom. Good night."

"Night, Lewis. See you tomorrow."

With that, Lewis disappeared down the hall to his room.

►▲▼◄

* * *

**By the way: MTR COMES OUT ON VIDEO OCTOBER 23rd, A WHOLE MONTH AND FIVE DAYS LATER THAN THEY SAID BEFORE!!!! I'm excited, cause, well, it's coming out, but mad because they delayed the release! Oh well...beggers can't be choosers, I guess...**

**Review? Please? Don't make me sic Frankie on you! You know I will!**


	17. Math Class, Lasers, and Cursed Elevators

**Alright, guys, you have full rights to sic Frankie on me for not updating!**

**I can blame writer's block all I want for my small period of not updating, but that's not the case. The truth is, TSR is almost over. I have, oh, I don't know...two...three more chapters? I don't know, but no more than four and no less than two, that's all I can say.**

**So the whole reason I haven't been updating is because I don't want the story to end. This is the longest (in word count and soon to be page count as well) story I've ever written, and it's the one I'm most proud of. It's taken me longer to write this story than any of my other fanfics, so I've grown quite attached to it.**

**But, I know it has to end sometime. All stories do, but that doesn't mean I WANT them to!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**-Robin**

* * *

►▲▼◄ 

Wilbur slowed down as soon as he reached the clearing. He listened closely to make sure no one was around, then he quickly retreated into his tent.

Sleep, however, didn't come as quickly for Wilbur as it did for Lewis. He couldn't get the laugh he had heard earlier that day from his mind.

Finally, the day's events caught up with Wilbur and he slowly fell asleep.

►▲▼◄

The next morning, bright and early, Lewis made his way towards Wilbur's campsite. He wasn't surprised to find Wilbur sound asleep in the tent.

"Wilbur! Wilbur, wake up!" Lewis said.

"Huh? Wha?" Wilbur asked as he woke up.

"It's time to get up for school." Lewis said. Wilbur groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"Go on without me." He grumbled, waving his hand in a "shooing" like motion.

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Do you want to get caught by Officer Adams again?" He asked.

Wilbur grumbled something under his breath and sat up.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He said. He yawned, stretched, and stood up.

"Good." Lewis said. He handed him a paper bag. "Here's your lunch."

"Thanks." Wilbur grumbled.

"Hey, if it helps, I finished the DNA scanner last night. I need to test it, though." Lewis said.

"Great!" Wilbur said, clearly back to his old self, and clearly awake now. He pulled his comb from his pocket and activated it. After it was done with his hair, he and Lewis started out for school.

"So how are we going to get some of that Nash kid's DNA?" Wilbur suddenly brought up. Lewis stopped, let out a sigh of frustration, and slapped his forehead.

"Ugh, I totally forgot about that!" He said.

"Great." Wilbur said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Not worry about it." Lewis said, thinking about it. "We still have to test it."

"Good point." Wilbur said.

"Come on. The sooner we get to school, the sooner we can get it over with." Lewis said.

Wilbur just nodded in agreement. "And then the sooner we can test that DNA scanner."

►▲▼◄

"You are so lucky you're "new" and Mrs. Tanner didn't give you a detention for falling asleep in math class!" Lewis said as he and Wilbur climbed the front steps to the Robinson house.

"What? I already know all that stuff! Algebra's so easy it bores me, what can I say?" Wilbur said.

"Whatever." Lewis said.

"Besides, I haven't slept really good since I got here." Wilbur said. "And it's catching up to me." He added with a yawn.

The boys passed through the kitchen, where Lucille was baking cookies.

"Hello, Lewis! Hello, Wilbur!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi, Mom." Lewis said.

"Any plans this afternoon, boys?" Lucille asked. Wilbur and Lewis both nodded.

"We're going to test my DNA scanner." Lewis said.

"Let me know how it goes!" Lucille said. "I'll bring you boys some cookies when they get done!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Lewis said.

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Robinson." Wilbur said. As he and Lewis climbed the stairs to Lewis's lab, Wilbur shook his head and started laughing.

"What?" Lewis asked, looking at Wilbur.

"Nothing." Wilbur said. "It's just going to take me a while when I get back to the future to stop calling Grandma 'Mrs. Robinson'!"

The two entered Lewis's lab and walked over to his desk, where he had put the DNA scanner the night before.

"So…how does it work again?" Wilbur asked. Lewis handed him a pair of safety glasses and started to explain the DNA scanner…again.

"Alright, so you put the DNA sample here, where the magnifying glass magnifies it with small lasers. Then it picks up a DNA signal and the calculator tells you which way you need to go. The compass in the back shows you the direction you're currently at. Once you reach the place where the person with the same DNA as the sample is, the lightbulb lights up." Lewis said. He reached up and plucked one of his stick-up-straight hairs and handed it to Wilbur. He turned the dials that turned on the DNA scanner and flipped the toothbrush handle-switch. The calculator turned on, and the lens of the magnifying glass turned red from the lasers that would scan the actual DNA. Lewis then handed the scanner to Wilbur.

"Alright, put the hair in the slot above the magnifying glass as soon as I'm out of the room. I'll go into a different room. Use the scanner to find me." Lewis said.

"Got it." Wilbur said. Lewis left the room and headed for the den.

Suddenly, Lewis heard Wilbur yelp and start coughing. Running to lab, Lewis immediately saw what the problem was.

Wilbur was still holding the DNA scanner, which was smoking.

"What happened?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know." Wilbur said. "It was working fine when all of sudden it starts smoking!"

"Let me see it." Lewis said. He took the DNA scanner from Wilbur and looked it over.

"I think I know what the problem is." Lewis said. He pointed to the magnifying glass. "I think the lasers I used were too intense. See? The hair sample I gave you is gone."

"So what are we going to do?" Wilbur asked.

"Find another laser." Lewis said. "The only problem is, I don't know where I can get a lower intensity laser."

"Where'd you get your last one?" Wilbur asked.

"Mom got it for me from Inventco." Lewis said.

"Well, maybe she can help you find another one." Wilbur suggested. Lewis nodded.

"I guess we don't have a choice if we want to find that time machine." He said.

At that moment, Lucille walked into the room, carrying a plate of cookies.

"How's the DNA scanner going, boys?" She asked.

"Actually, we need some help on it." Lewis said. "Does Inventco have a laser with a lower intensity than the one you gave me about a month ago?"

Lucille sat the plate of cookies down.

"I'm sure they do." She said. "We can go see, if you like."

"That'd be great, Mom, thanks!" Lewis said, looking at Wilbur, who shrugged.

"Do you think your parents will mind if you go downtown for a little while?" Lucille asked Wilbur, who shook his head.

"The won't mind." He said. "Trust me."

"Alright, then, let's go." Lucille said. Lewis and Wilbur followed her out to the car. Wilbur and Lewis both climbed into the backseat and Lucille started the engine.

Fifteen minutes later, the car pulled into the Inventco parking lot.

"I sure hope they aren't busy today!" Lucille said cheerfully. Lewis and Wilbur exchanged a glance as they followed Lucille into the large building.

"Dr. Krunklehorn!" The receptionist at the front desk said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Grace." Lucille said. "I'd like you to meet my son, Cornelius, and his friend Wilbur."

"Nice to meet you, Cornelius." Grace said, shaking Lewis's hand.

"Call me Lewis." Lewis said.

"And nice to meet you too, Wilbur." Grace said, nodding toward Wilbur.

"Do you remember the laser I brought home last Thursday?" Lucille asked Grace, who nodded. "Do we have one with a lower intensity?"

"I'm not sure." Grace said. "You could go downstairs into the storage area and check, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Grace." Lucille said. She motioned for Wilbur and Lewis to follow her. She led the two boys down the hall to a set of elevators. She hit the down button and the three stepped inside the elevator to the right.

Lucille pressed the button that would take them to the basement. A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and opened into a brightly lit room with rows and rows of boxes.

"Alright, follow me, boys." She said. Above each aisle was a sign that read what components or appliance could be found there. She turned down the aisle that had a sign that said "Lasers, lightbulbs, and batteries" printed in large letters on it.

"Alright, the lower intensity lasers should be down here." She said as she followed the labels on the boxes down the row. She finally stopped about three quarters of the way down the aisle and pulled out a box.

"Ah, here we go!" She said, bringing out a box. She checked the box to make sure it was the laser they were looking for and handed it to Lewis.

"I think that one should work for you. If not, we can always come back." Lucille said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom." Lewis said.

"You're welcome, Lewis." Lucille said. "Now let's get back home so you can finish that invention!"

"Thank you, Grandma." Wilbur muttered under his breath, hoping Lewis hadn't heard. He had, and Wilbur received a good punch in the arm for it.

Lucille, Lewis, and Wilbur stepped into the elevator and Lucille pressed the button that would take them back to the first floor.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights flickered.

"What's going on?" Lewis asked.

"I think the elevator's stopped." Wilbur said. Lewis gave him a glare. Lucille pressed the button that would take them to the first floor a couple times and nodded.

"We've stopped alright." She said. She opened the small box that held the elevator phone and picked it up.

"Grace? Yes, it's Lucille. It seems our elevator has stopped." She said. "Really? Oh boy. Alright. No, we'll be fine. Thank you, Grace." With that, she hung up the phone and turned back to Lewis and Wilbur.

"Well, guys, it looks like we'll be here a while." She said, smiling. "Grace said that this elevator has been giving up problems for a while now, and it could take up to three hours to fix it."

Lewis and Wilbur just groaned.

"Great." Wilbur muttered.

"Do you need to call your parents to tell them you'll be a little late getting home?" Lucille asked.

"I think it'll be fine." Wilbur said.

"Still, you should call them." Lucille said, handing him her cell phone from her purse. She handed it to Wilbur, who stared at it in not only confusion, but also with uncertainly. He flipped it open and pretended to dial a few numbers and brought the phone to his ear, hoping he had done it correctly enough to make Lucille believe he was actually calling his parents. He paused for a few seconds, then started to talk.

"Hello, Mom? Yeah, I'm calling from Mrs. Robinson's cell phone. We're sorta stuck in an elevator and they say it can be up to three hours before we're out of here." He paused a minute as if his mom was actually talking back to him. "Alright, Mom, see you then. Bye." He closed the phone and handed it back to Lucille. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem, Wilbur." Lucille said. She flipped open the phone again.

"I'm calling your father to let him know we'll be a little late tonight." She said to Lewis, who nodded.

"Good idea." He said. Lucille then dialed the number and started to talk when Bud answered.

"Nice save back there." Lewis whispered to Wilbur.

"Thanks." Wilbur said. "But I'll tell you, that had to be the weirdest thing I've ever done!"

"Why?" Lewis asked.

"Because I actually dialed a number and someone answered." Wilbur said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was some lady in Japan."

Lewis tried hard not to laugh. He could just see the lady Wilbur had talked to looking at her phone in confusion.

"What? I had to do something!" Wilbur said.

"It's nothing. I can just imagine that being possibly the weirdest experience that lady's ever had in her life!" Lewis said.

Wilbur grinned. "Probably!" He agreed.

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator flickered and went off.

"Oh great!" Wilbur said. "Now what do we do?"

"Alright, now, don't panic." Lucille said. She rummaged through her purse and brought out a flashlight. She shined it on the box with the phone in it and picked it up again.

"Grace? It's Lucille again. It seems as though our lights have gone out." She said. "No, we have a flashlight. Really? Alright. Thank you, Grace." Lucille said and hung up.

"Well, Grace said not to worry; they have a repair team on the way now."

"Thank goodness." Wilbur said.

"But she said that it could take another forty-five minutes before we have lights again."

Lewis and Wilbur groaned again and the two of them sat on the floor of the elevator.

"Well, there went our plans." Lewis said.

Wilbur just banged his head back against the wall a couple of times. First he almost gets detention for falling asleep in math class, then the DNA scanner doesn't work, then the elevator stops, and then the lights go out! This had not been his day.

And to make matters worse, he was getting hungry.

►▲▼◄

* * *

**Mrs. Tanner is named after my mom's least favorite teacher when she was in high school. I was stuck on a name and so I went to her for some help and she suggested the name Mrs. Tanner. Thought I might tell ya'll that...**

**The elevator incident was a completely random thought, believe it or not. I didn't intend for them to get stuck, but I figured it might be a little fun!**

**I can totally see Wilbur calling some random number and talking to whoever picked up, can't you? XD**

**Review, por favor! Please, please, please, please, please?**

**-Robin**

**PS- I also had the random thought of making bloopers for this story...what do you guys think? Should I do them or not? You tell me!**


	18. Kidnapped!

**I hate to say it, but there are seriously only about three more chapters left to this story :-( But I'm happy to say that at this point in time, it looks like I'll be doing bloopers! **

**Anyway, please review!**

**-Robi**

**BTW: Is there a such thing as chili pepper flavored potato chips????**

* * *

Four hours later, Wilbur trudged back towards the tent. It had taken a lot longer than Grace predicted to fix the elevator. It had actually taken four and a half hours for the repair crew to fix the elevator. Luckily, thanks to Lucille and her incredible "bottomless bag," he wasn't hungry anymore. Lucille had had about three small bags of chips in her purse, though she, unfortunately, didn't have water, so when Wilbur and Lewis ate the chili pepper flavored chips, they had about gone crazy from the burning in their mouths. The first thing they did once they were out of the elevator was run to the drinking fountains! 

Wilbur yawned sleepily as he stepped into his campsite. He eyed everything to make sure nothing had been disturbed, and once he was sure everything was exactly the same as he had left it, he climbed into his tent. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and was asleep almost instantly.

►▲▼◄

The next morning, Wilbur yawned and stretched. He glanced at his watch.

6:30 AM

"I can't believe I'm awake." He said. He flopped back down on his pallet. He knew there was no way he could get back to sleep now.

It was Friday, thank goodness. He and Lewis didn't have school the next day, so that meant they could work on the DNA scanner and find the time machine.

Wilbur had been in the past exactly a week. He wondered what Lewis was up to. He was probably up already, too.

Wilbur sighed and got up. He stepped out of the tent and stretched. It was cloudy, and Wilbur hopped it didn't rain. He set out for the Robinson house, finally reaching it about ten minutes later. When he didn't see a light on in the observatory, he wondered if Lewis had been up late working on the DNA scanner.

Then, just as he was about to walk back to the tent, the light in the observatory came on. Wilbur grinned and glanced around for a rock. Spotting a small one, he picked it up and threw it at the window. When Lewis didn't appear, Wilbur sighed in frustration and walked over to the trellis that was leaned up against the side of house. He climbed it to Lewis's window and knocked.

Lewis turned from his desk to find Wilbur outside. He was a little surprised to find Wilbur awake at six forty in the morning, but he shrugged it off and let Wilbur in.

"What are you doing up?" Lewis asked as Wilbur stepped inside.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Wilbur said, shrugging. "I guess my mental clock decided to turn evil on me today."

Lewis grinned and shook his head.

"Did you fix the DNA scanner?" Wilbur asked, peering at the invention on the desk. Lewis shook his head.

"Nope." He said, sighing. "I have to take the whole thing apart to install the new laser, and I couldn't do that last night." Lewis said.

"We can do it after school today, then." Wilbur said. Lewis shook his head again. "Why not?"

"Because Mom, Dad, and I are going out to eat and to see a movie." Lewis said.

"Oh." Wilbur said. "And what am I supposed to do while you three are out and about?"

Lewis shrugged. "You could hang out around here, if you wanted to. But you have to promise you _won't touch anything_."

Wilbur put his right hand on his heart and raised his left one in the air. "You have my word." He said. "I'll probably just listen to my headphones and read a book. Or something."

"Alright by me, I guess." Lewis said. "I'll work late tonight and finish it."

"Great!" Wilbur said. He glanced at the clock. "Uh, I think we'd better start out for school."

Lewis, too, glanced at the clock and nodded. "You're getting the hang of this." He said. "C'mon. Let's go."

►▲▼◄

The day went surprisingly fast for Lewis and Wilbur. Before either of them knew it, the bell rang, telling them and the others that they could go home.

"Alright, so I'll leave my window open so you can get in." Lewis said. "Just don't forget, don't touch anything!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Wilbur said.

"Good." Lewis said. "We're leaving right after I get home, so just go around back and wait for us to leave. Stay in the lab, and be sure to hide when you hear us get home, got it?"

"Got it." Wilbur said. He and Lewis had reached the Robinson house by then, and Wilbur ran around back while Lewis walked inside. He ran up the stairs and into his lab. He then opened his window for Wilbur.

"Lewis, are you home? Cause if you're not Lewis, I've got a broom, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Bud called.

"It's me, Dad!" Lewis called back.

"Are you ready to go?" Called Lucille.

"Ready!" Lewis said as he grabbed his notebook from his backpack and ran from the room, closing the door. He jogged down the stairs and followed his parents out to the car.

Wilbur waited until he heard three car doors open and shut and the past Robinsons drive off. Once he was sure they hadn't forgotten something (like Bud's teeth) and weren't coming back, he climbed the trellis into the lab.

"Wow, it's quiet." Wilbur said to himself as he went over to Lewis's bookcase and pulled out a book.

"Hm." He said. "_Inventing for Dummies_."

Wilbur pulled out his headphones and settled into a chair. He glanced at the clock.

4:00 PM

Wilbur sighed. Lewis, Bud, and Lucille would be gone until at least eight, that much he knew.

Sighing, Wilbur opened _Inventing for Dummies_ and began to read.

►▲▼◄

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway and Lewis clunking up the stairs woke up Wilbur, who had fallen asleep while reading. He didn't have time to dive for cover before Lewis barged into the lab.

"Wilbur, I thought I told you to hide when you heard us come home!" Lewis said.

"Sorry." Wilbur said, yawning and putting his headphones back in his pocket. "I fell asleep reading _Inventing for Dummies._"

"Well, hurry up and hide!" Lewis said, pushing Wilbur towards the closet.

"What, why?" Wilbur asked.

"Mom and Dad want to see how the DNA scanner works." Lewis said, opening the closet and shoved him in.

"Ow!" Wilbur said, hitting something hard.

"Sorry!" Lewis said as he closed the closet door. "Be quiet!"

Wilbur listened closely as Bud and Lucille came into the lab and Lewis began to explain the DNA scanner to them. He yawned out of not only boredom, but also having just been woken up, and tried hard to not move much, on account of there were miscellaneous tools and invention parts on the floor of the closet, and Wilbur didn't want to make them rattle or create any kind of noise that would draw attention.

"That's neat, Lewis!" He heard Bud say. "Eh, let us know when it's ready for a test!"

"I will, don't worry. I'm going to stay up late tonight and test it with Wilbur tomorrow." Lewis said.

"Well, good luck." Lucille said. "I'll bring you your dinner later."

"Thanks, Mom." Lewis said. As soon as his parents were gone, he walked over to the closet and opened the door. Wilbur tumbled out, almost falling flat on his face on the floor, and Lewis could tell he had been leaned up against the door listening.

"Finally!" Wilbur said, obviously joking. "I thought I was going to suffocate in there!"

"You were only in there about seven minutes, Wilbur." Lewis said, not catching the joke.

"That's not the point." Wilbur said, trying to change the subject.

Lewis just sighed and shook his head. "Come on." He said. "We have about another hour before dark and you have to get back to the woods. I'll need your help taking this thing apart."

"OK." Wilbur agreed, grabbing his safety glasses. "Let's get started."

►▲▼◄

Lewis sighed as he bit into his peanut-butter-jelly sandwich. He and Wilbur had managed to get the DNA scanner taken apart before night fell and Wilbur was forced back to the woods, and now all he had to do was reattach the dials and he was completely done.

Lewis looked over at his clock. It was almost five o'clock in the morning. He yawned sleepily.

Suddenly, lightning flashed overhead, making Lewis look up.

"Uh oh." He said. "Better call Wilbur. There's no way he can stay in that tent in weather like this!"

He picked up his walkie talkie and pressed the call button.

"Yeah?" Came Wilbur's voice.

"Are you awake?" Lewis asked.

"Yep." Wilbur said. "Well, I wasn't, but I am now. What is it?"

"Well, it looks like it's about to storm, and hard." Lewis said. "Maybe it's a good idea if you spend the rest of the night over here."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Wilbur said. "I'll be right – "

Suddenly, there was a laugh from the other end.

"Hey, let me go!" Wilbur said.

"Wilbur?" Lewis said frantically. "Wilbur, what's going on?"

The familiar laugh of the mysterious stranger could be heard again.

"Wilbur, this isn't funny!"

"Lewis, help me!" Wilbur screamed.

"Wilbur!" Lewis said back. "Wilbur, hold on!"

"Say goodbye to your son, boy, because by the time you get here, he'll be long gone." A strange voice said.

"Who are you? Let Wilbur go!" Lewis demanded.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder and the line to the walkie-talkie went dead.

Lewis instantly ran to the door and ran down the stairs to the front door. He grabbed his raincoat from the hook beside the door and ran outside.

Lightning flashed overhead and the rain pelted at his face, making it hard to see. But that didn't slow Lewis down. His best friend and future son was really in trouble this time, it wasn't a joke, and he had to hurry.

Lewis ran through the field of Whacking Weeds as fast as his feet would take him. He hadn't even noticed he had run out of the house without shoes.

"Wilbur!" He cried as he stumbled into the campsite. "Wilbur!"

He ran to the tent. There were signs of a struggle, and the walkie-talkie lay dead on Wilbur's pallet.

Lewis ran out of the tent. Lightning flashed and Lewis caught sight of a pair of footprints in the soft mud of the forest. He bent down to examine them in the now lightening forest. They were definitely not Wilbur's. They were bigger, for one thing, and the print showed that they were a type of sport tennis shoe, not the converse shoes Wilbur always wore.

Lewis ran out of the woods and looked around for anyone. No one was in sight.

"Wilbur!" He called. No one answered him.

Lewis turned and ran as fast as he possibly could back to his house. He ran through the front door and back into his lab.

He began to pace as soon as he was sure he hadn't awoken his parents, trying to figure out what he could do, and who could have kidnapped Wilbur, and why.

Finally, he sat down in a chair, head in hands, still thinking.

"There's got to be _something_ I can do!" He said. "But what?"

Suddenly, Lewis caught sight of the DNA scanner on his desk.

"That's it!" He said. He ran over to the desk drawer and pulled out the hair sample Wilbur had given him. "I can use this to find him!"

"Lewis?" He heard Bud call. "Are you up, son?"

"Yeah, Dad!" Lewis called.

Bud came into the lab. "Up all night working on the DNA scanner?" He asked. Lewis nodded.

"Yep. It's finished." He said. "After breakfast I'm going to find Wilbur and test it."

"Sounds like a deal to me!" Bud said. "Let me know how it goes!"

Lewis nodded again. "I will."

With that, Bud turned and left the lab, heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Lewis carefully replaced Wilbur's DNA sample back in the drawer.

"Hold on, Wilbur. I'll find you." Lewis promised as he, too, turned and followed Bud down the stairs to the kitchen.

►▲▼◄

* * *

**Uh oh! **

**Whodoneit? Stayed tuned for the next chapter to find out!**

**-Robin**


	19. Rescue Mission

**Wow, I haven't updated this fast since I published this story! But it's really heating up, and I've found that I can't put it down!**

**Sadly, there are only a few chapters left to this story. Two or three at least. DX**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and review -gestures to Frankie- or you know what happens. **

**-Robin**

* * *

►▲▼◄

As soon as breakfast was over, Lewis got dressed as quickly as he could and pulled on his still damp raincoat.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Lewis called as he ran out the door with the DNA scanner and Wilbur's hair sample. "I'm going to find Wilbur!"

"Have, fun, son!" Bud called.

"And be careful!" Lucille added.

"I will!" Lewis promised as he clomped down the wet steps of the Robinson home. With the DNA scanner tucked under his arm and Wilbur's hair sample safely in his pocket, Lewis ran towards Wilbur's campsite. He slowed into a walk when he reached the Whacking Weeds field.

"I sure hope this works." Lewis said as he walked into the campsite. He reached into his pocket and brought out Wilbur's hair sample. He dropped it into the slot above the magnifying glass and flipped the toothbrush handle switch. The lens of he magnifying glass glowed blue from the laser. For a split second, Lewis was worried the lower intensity laser wasn't intense enough.

Suddenly, the DNA scanner began to beep and a small green light began to blink, signaling that it had Wilbur's DNA trail.

"Yes!" Lewis said. He looked at the calculator, which would tell him which way he needed to go.

Southwest

Lewis looked at the compass, which would tell him which was he was currently facing. He was facing north. Lewis turned until the compass at the back of the DNA scanner showed him facing southwest. He slowly began walking southwest until he saw the calculator change again.

South

Lewis carefully turned south and continued on until he reached the park. He walked onto the dodgeball field and the calculator changed again.

West

Lewis went a couple blocks west of the dodgeball field, where the calculator told him to turn southwest again. After about a block, he was told to north.

Lewis walked north, expecting the calculator to tell him to go a different way once again, but it didn't. It continued to tell him to go north.

The beeping of the DNA scanner seemed to speed up the farther Lewis went north. A sign suddenly caught Lewis's attention.

Sinclair Storage

"Sinclair Storage?" Lewis asked. "Nash's dad owns this place! What would Wilbur be doing here?"

Still, the calculator in the DNA scanner told him to keep going north, and Lewis walked up to the chain link fence gate.

Suddenly, the light on the DNA scanner lit up and the beeping stopped. Lewis had reached his destination.

Lewis looked at the gate. It required a special type of card to get in, most likely a member's card. He knew he would have to climb the fence.

He glanced around for a place to hide the DNA scanner. If the person who had kidnapped Wilbur happened to pass by here, Lewis didn't want him finding the DNA scanner. Finally, he spotted a bush near the end of the fence. He carefully closed the lid of the lunchbox and placed the DNA scanner behind the bush to where he couldn't see if from afar. Satisfied that it was hidden, he carefully climbed over the fence and landed on the other side.

Lewis knew that there was a chance that the kidnapper was somewhere on the location of Sinclair Storage, and the last thing Lewis wanted was to get caught by calling for Wilbur. But how would he get Wilbur's attention and get a signal from him if he couldn't call out for him?

Then it hit Lewis.

"Coo! Coo!" Lewis called out softly, remembering how Wilbur had gotten his attention three months before when Bowler Hat Guy and Doris had held him hostage. "Coo! Coo!"

Lewis stopped and listened intently for a minute before moving on to another section of the storage complexes. "Coo!"

_Come on, Wilbur, answer me!_ Lewis thought. "Coo!"

Then, very faintly, Lewis heard a _coo._

"Coo! Coo!" Lewis called out again, hoping to hear the cooing again.

"Coo! Coo! Coo coo coo!" He heard. He carefully followed the cooing to the right.

"Coo! Coo!" He called again.

"Coo!"

This time, it was loud and clear. The cooing was coming from a storage cubby three cubbies down from where Lewis stood. He ran over to it and pressed his ear against the cold, wet, metal garage door.

"Wilbur? Are you in there?"

"Lewis?" Came Wilbur's relieved voice. "Is that you?"

"Wilbur! Yes, it's me! Are you alright?" Lewis said.

"I'm fine. A little spooked, but fine. Man, am I glad to see you. How did you find me?" Wilbur asked.

"I used the DNA scanner and that hair sample you gave me." Lewis said.

"So we did it? It works?" Wilbur said. Lewis nodded, though he knew Wilbur couldn't see him.

"Yeah, it works, thanks to the lower intensity laser we got from Inventco." He said. "Hold on, I'm going to get you out of there!"

"It's locked and I don't know if you can open it without a key from the outside." Wilbur said. "I heard him lock it when he left."

"Have you tried to open it?" Lewis called, looking for the latch that would unlock the door.

"Couldn't if I tried." Wilbur said. "That dude tied me to a chair before he left."

Lewis was still looking for the latch when Wilbur said,

"Oh, and there's this weird thing in the corner. It's covered up by a blanket so I can't tell what it is."

"Unlocking the door now, finding out what's in the corner later." Lewis said.

"You're beginning to sound like me." Wilbur grumbled, loud enough for Lewis to hear.

"I found it!" Lewis said, spotting a small house-key-like lock in the lower right corner of the door. He tried pulling up on the handle that was located near it, but it wouldn't budge.

"I _told_ you it was locked!" Wilbur said from inside, hearing Lewis rattle the door trying to pull it open.

"Ugh!" Lewis said. "And it needs a house-key type key to get in! Do you know how hard these kinds of locks are to pick?"

"Nope." Wilbur said. "From the future, remember? We have hand scanners, not locks."

Lewis sighed impatiently. "In the words of you, 'that's not the point.' The point is, house key locks were designed specifically so that they can't be picked!"

"Then break it off!" Wilbur said. "Is the lock mounted and screwed onto the surface of the door?"

Lewis bent down and examined the lock, surprised to see Wilbur was right. "Yeah, it is." He said.

"What kind of screw does it have?"

"Phillips head." He answered.

"Do you have that kind of screwdriver with you?"

"Yep." Lewis said. He had grabbed his set of screwdrivers from his desk at the last moment, figuring they might come handy.

"Then just unscrew the screws and that should make you be able to open the door!" Wilbur said.

"I'll try, but I don't know if it'll work. I've never tried picking a lock before." Lewis said, pulling the Phillips head screwdriver from his raincoat pocket. He began to unscrew the screws, carefully setting them aside so that he could replace them as soon as he freed Wilbur. Finally, he unscrewed the last screw and carefully pulled the lock out.

"I did it!" He said. He grasped the wet handle and pulled up on it, the door going up with it.

Light spilled into the storage space, and Wilbur blinked against it. "Yes, it worked!"

"How did you know what to do if you don't have those kinds of locks in the future?" Lewis asked as he walked over to him and began to tug at the knots around Wilbur. Wilbur smirked.

"Hey, I can't ignore all your invention lessons, now can I?" He asked. Lewis smiled and shook his head.

"I guess not. It's a good thing, too." He said as he finally tugged at the last knot that held Wilbur prisoner.

Wilbur stood up and stretched. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He said.

"Hold on." Lewis said. "What about the thing in the corner?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Wilbur said as he and Lewis walked over to the mysterious covered object in the corner.

Wilbur reached out and yanked the blanket from the object. He and Lewis stared, wide eyed, at what stood before them.

_The time machine._

"We did it!" Wilbur said excitedly. "We found the time machine!"

"But what is it doing here?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know, but it proves that we were right about one thing," Wilbur said.

"Which is what?"

"The guy who we heard laughing in the woods, the one that chased us back to your house that time, was the one that stole the time machine!" Wilbur said.

"But who is he?" Lewis said.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face. He was wearing that hoodie again." Wilbur said. "But that doesn't matter now. What matters is we found the time machine!"

"You're right. C'mon, let's get this thing outta here before that guy comes back!" Lewis said.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said from behind them. Lewis and Wilbur froze and slowly turned to find two figures standing in the open doorway of the storage room. Lewis gasped, realizing not only that the two figures were the same person – one older, one younger – but also that is was someone he knew:

Nash Sinclair.

* * *

**For those of you who guessed early on that it was Nash who took the time machine, you win a cookie!**

**-Robin**


	20. Secrets Revealed

**Hi, guys! Sorry about the cliffy at the end of the last chapter, but what better way to introduce the villian behind everything than with a cliffy? ;-)**

**Anyway, here you go! Sorry it's a little short! I hope this doesn't feel rushed, but I had to get Lewis to fix the time machine and go save Wilbur, so I kinda cut it short. Don't worry, though. Nash's story will become quite clear somewhere in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Nash?!" Lewis said as the thirteen-year-old Nash and an older Nash stepped into the storage area. "_You_ stole the time machine?" 

"That's right." Nash said.

"But why?" Lewis asked.

"Because you made a fool out of me, that's why!" The older Nash said.

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"You ruined my reputation!" Older Nash repeated.

"How?" Lewis asked. Then he remembered. The dodgeball game.

"That dodgeball game a week ago." Younger Nash said.

"**That**?" Wilbur said. "Dude, you shouldn't let a game ruin – "

"But it did." Older Nash said, cutting him off, knowing what he was about to say. "After I lost that game, everything went downhill from there."

"How?" Lewis asked.

"That doesn't matter now." Older Nash said. "Because now that I have you both right were I want you, I can finally have my revenge."

He laughed again and Wilbur gasped. Memories came flooding back.

"I know where I've heard his laugh before!" Wilbur whispered to Lewis as the older and younger Nash talked for a minute.

"Where?"

"When I was eight, Mom made me join the baseball team. At one of my games, I was up to bat and I keep striking out." Wilbur said. "And every time I missed, I heard that laugh from the coach of the other team!"

"So Nash is the coach of a kids baseball team in the future?" Lewis said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Wilbur said.

The older Nash coming over to them and grabbing Wilbur roughly by the arm suddenly interrupted the two. "You're coming with me." He said, starting to pull Wilbur towards the entrance of the storage room.

"That's what you think!" Wilbur said. He tried to pull away from Older Nash's grip, but he was too strong. He kicked and punched without avail.

Lewis could only watch in shock as the older Nash dragged his future son away and the younger Nash prepared to close the door, where he had fixed the lock.

"No!" Lewis said, shaking off his shock and running towards the door. "Let him go!"

But before he could reach Wilbur and the two Nashes, the younger Nash slammed the door down.

"Lewis, help me!" He heard Wilbur yell.

"Wilbur!" Lewis called back. "Let him go!"

He heard the older and younger Nash both laugh. He heard the sounds of car doors slamming, and Wilbur yelling for help before everything went silent.

Lewis banged on the door a couple of times. "Help!" He called desperately. "Somebody, help me!"

After a couple minutes, he gave up. Sinclair Storage was located on the outskirts of town, where no one could hear him.

_What am I going to do? _He thought. _They've got Wilbur, and who knows what they're going to do to him! I've got to help him! But how?_

Suddenly, Lewis looked towards the time machine. He quickly walked over to it and examined the damage.

To his surprise, there wasn't all that much damage. The steering wheel had come off again, and a few wires stuck out from under the seat, and then there was the piece of the wing that was missing, but other than that, it seemed to be all right. Lewis checked the gas levels. It had a full tank of gas, and for that, Lewis was grateful. He didn't know how much gas it would take for him to carry out the plan that was quickly assembling itself in his brain.

Lewis looked in the backseat of time machine to find a bag of tools. He remembered how he had forgotten to take them out three months before when he had to fix the time machine the first time, and he guessed Wilbur and Cornelius hadn't notice. That, or one of them figured it was a good idea to keep a bag of repair tools in the backseat, just in case a _certain someone_ decided to take the time machine again and it crashed. Lewis grabbed the bag of futuristic tools from the seat and sat them down on the ground as he flipped a switch near the door. Bright lights lit up the room as Lewis made his way back to the time machine. Grabbing a skateboard from the corner and using it as a backboard, he rolled under the time machine, examining it. Once he was sure there was nothing damaged under the time machine, he wheeled back out and climbed inside, ducking under the steering wheel after he quickly and expertly reattached it. He quickly fused the correct wires together, then checked the small glove box near the left side of the steering wheel to make sure he had fused the right wires. Once he was sure he had, he climbed out of the time machine.

Lewis dug around in his pocket for the piece of the time machine's wing. Ever since he and Wilbur had found it in the park, he hadn't left home without it, not knowing when they would find the time machine. He finally found it and brought it out.

Lewis dropped back down onto the backboard and wheeled under the right wing. The right wing didn't have a piece missing, which meant the left wing was the one that needed to be fixed.

Lewis dug around in the tool bag for a welder, finally finding one. He ducked back under the left wing and carefully fit the missing piece back into place, then welded it on, blowing on it to make it solidify a bit faster.

Finally, Lewis wheeled out from under the time machine and took a step back. He walked around it a few times, making sure he hadn't missed anything that might be wrong before he ran over to the door, examining the lock from the inside.

"Hm…" Lewis said to himself. "I wonder if there's something in the tool bag that can cut around it…"

Figuring there probably was, he rummaged through it for a minute before bringing out a small laser. On the side, printed in bold letters, were the words:

**Las-saw  
****The original laser saw!  
****Product of Robinson Industries© **

Lewis quickly made his way back to the lock. He pressed the button on the side and used it to carefully burn a circle around the lock. When he was done, he kicked out the lock, and rainy daylight poured in through the small hole.

"It worked!" Lewis said, using the hole as a handle and hauling the door to the storage shed up as far as it would go. He grinned in accomplishment and ran back to the time machine, pushing it towards the door. Once he was outside, he climbed inside and set the coordinates. He remembered Wilbur telling him it was June 20th in 2037 on the day he showed up in the past a week ago, and Lewis quickly typed in June 28th, 2037.

"Hold on, Wilbur." He said as he started the time machine and soared into the sky, disappearing with a flash of light.

* * *

**I know it's a little rushed, but Lewis has to work fast, dang it!**

**Sorry it's so short, again! But that's it for this chapter, guys! The next one will be up soon!**

**Care to review? You get a cookie! (And note a visit from Frankie!)**

**-Robin**


	21. Back to the Future and Nasher's Story

**Well, here's another fast update! This story is finally bringing itself together, and I can't wait for you guys to read the rest of this!**

**Sadly, the next chapter will most likely be the last one. I've had a ton of fun writing this story, from coming up with the plot for the story itself to thinking random things while typing, to discussing it with Kathy, Sophie (though she didn't see the movie, but knows the ending. Hey, she wanted to know it so me and Nisan gave it to her!), Nisan, and my friend across the street Mandy also. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did, and I hope that every once in a while when you're in need of a good laugh or a story to read, you'll come back to it and read it all over again.**

**But it's not done yet! Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**-Robin**

* * *

►▲▼◄

Wilbur, meanwhile, was being dragged into a warehouse somewhere on the other side of town by the older Nash.

"Come on!" Older Nash said impatiently. His younger self shoved Wilbur from behind to make him move faster.

"We don't have all day!" He said.

Wilbur's eyes widened as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the warehouse. There, right in front of him, was the other time machine.

"You stole _both_ time machines?!" He demanded of the two Nashes.

Neither of the Nashes responded. Older Nash dragged him by his arm to the time machine.

"Get in." He commanded and Wilbur did as he was told. Older Nash then tied him to the seat.

"This is really getting old." Wilbur grumbled as Older Nash finished with the knots.

"Nash," Older Nash said to his younger self. "Would you mind doing me a huge favor?"

"Sure thing, Nasher." Nash said. "What is it?"

"Empty the gas tank to only a quarter full." Nasher said.

"No problem." Nash said, disappearing from Wilbur's sight around the side of the time machine. He heard him open the gas tank and take the tube that held the time machine's gas supply out and begin to empty it into a bucket.

"Nasher?" Wilbur asked, looking at the older Nash.

"It's so there's no confusion." Nasher said, obviously not wanting to get into the subject.

"Why did you steal the time machines?" Wilbur demanded.

"Ah, now _that_ is a long story." Nasher said, leaning up against the side of the time machine. "Let me enlighten you…"

_Flashback _

_"When your dad beat me at that dodgeball game, it made the rest of my life spiral out of control. After word got out that I had lost to a **science geek**, I lost my reputation as the unbeatable Nash Sinclair, the boy who was great at every sport and could not be beaten. _

_That dodgeball game ruined everything. My life became a living nightmare after that. Dad declared we were moving after school was let out three weeks after the dodgeball game, and where we moved, I was never able to make the team for any sport. Not even the swim team. _

_Not long after that, my parents sent me to boarding school. It wouldn't have been all that bad if I could have made one of the sports teams there, but thanks to your father beating me I couldn't." _

"Dude, you are no better than Bowler Hat Guy!" Wilbur said. "You shouldn't let sports rule or ruin your life!"

"Shut up." Nasher said. "I'm not done."

_"So after I was through with high school and college, I moved back here, only to find that everything I had once known had changed. I learned that your father had started a business after graduating high school at age fourteen. _

_I eventually got a job as a baseball coach for a school just outside of town. I heard what you said to Lewis back there, and you're right. I did laugh when you kept striking out. It was obvious to that you weren't meant to play baseball." _

"Tell that to my mom." Wilbur said. Nasher gave him a glare and he shut up again. Nasher went on.

_"Anyway, I was in town eight days ago when Nash showed up. He seemed lost as he wandered around town, and it wasn't until I saw his face did I realize it was my younger self. _

_Nash told me what had happened, how he had followed you and Lewis after the dodgeball game and found the time machine." _

"And you broke into our house and stole my dad's Memory Scanner, notebook, and both time machines." Wilbur said, narrowing his eyes. Nasher nodded.

"That's right." He said and continued on with his story.

_"On the way back to the past, Nash drove the prototype time machine and I drove this one here. We had no idea it was stormy when we came back, and Nash crashed the time machine he was driving. We both knew someone was bound to have heard it, so we used the Lev-pen in the glove box to move it to the storage shed." _

Everything began to come together in Wilbur's mind.

"So _that's_ why it wasn't there when me and Lewis showed up!" He said.

"That's right." Nasher said. "I've been staying in a hotel since I got here, and as you know, I've been watching you, too, waiting for the chance to act."

"And what's your plan?" Wilbur asked, almost afraid to ask. Nash walked around the time machine with the fuel tube. Wilbur could see he had emptied the tube to about a quarter of a tank, and he wondered what the Nashes were planning to do.

"Is that empty enough?" Nash asked. Nasher shook his head.

"No. Here, let me do it. Bring me the bucket." He said and Nash dragged the bucket of time machine fuel over to his future self. Nasher then proceeded to pour two-thirds of what was left in the fuel tube into the bucket. Nasher handed it back to Nash.

"That's enough." He said. Wilbur's eyes widened as he realized what Nasher's revenge plan was.

Nasher walked back over to Wilbur, who glared at him.

"My plan," He said. "Is this."

Nasher pointed to the year pin on the time machine's time pad. On it read:

**Year: **66 Million B.C.

"Wait a minute…" Wilbur said to himself. "66 million years ago was during the early Cretaceous period!"

"Now you're getting it, boy." Nasher said. "I'm sending you back in time to around the time when a deadly volcano is supposed to erupt. I've drained your fuel tube to just enough fuel to get you there, but not enough to get you back."

"What!" Wilbur yelped. "But that means…"

"That's right." Nasher said, laughing. "You'll be stuck in the past, like you have been for the past eight days, but this time, there'll be no way for you to get back."

►▲▼◄

With a flash of light, the time machine zoomed through the time stream, and before Lewis even had time to blink, he was back in the colorful world of 2037.

"It worked!" He said as he maneuvered the time machine in and out of bubble traffic, making sure he didn't hit anyone. He carefully flew over and in between the familiar futuristic buildings of Todayland as he headed across the river to the Robinson Mansion.

"I hope they're home!" He said as he landed the time machine in the front yard. He released the hatch and jumped out, running towards the front door.

He ran up the front steps and was about to bang on the front door when Spike and Dimitri popped out of their pots.

"Ring my doorbell!" Spike said.

"No, ring _my_ doorbell!" Dimitri said.

"What's so great about your doorbell?"

"Well, my doorbell –"

"I'm not ringing either one of your doorbells!" Lewis said, annoyed. "This is an emergency!" He turned from the two bickering cousins and banged loud on the door.

"Franny, Cornelius, Billie, Laszlo, Art, Petunia, somebody!" Lewis called. He stopped when the door was opened, revealing Franny.

"Lewis?!" She said. "Wha-what's going on?"

"No time to explain." Lewis said between huffs of breath. "Where's Cornelius?"

"He's in his lab. Why, Lewis, what's going on?" Franny asked as she let the twelve-year-old version of her husband into the house.

"Wilbur's in trouble!" Lewis said as he ran down the hall towards the lab. He burst through the doors and ran up the stairs.

"Cornelius!" He called. "Cornelius!"

He found his future self sitting in a chair at a desk, his work station littered with analysis papers. "Cornelius!" He called.

Cornelius Robinson turned to the sound of his past self's voice. "Lewis? What are you doing here?" He asked. "How did you get here?"

"I used the time machine." Lewis said as he stopped to catch his breath. "You have to hurry! Wilbur's in trouble!"

"Wilbur?" Cornelius said, instantly at his feet at the mention of his missing son's name. "Lewis, where's Wilbur?"

"He's in the past, in 2007. He came back eight days ago to tell me someone broke into the house and were out to ruin the future again. The time machine got stolen and then he got kidnapped, and I found him at Sinclair Storage with the DNA Scanner and then Nash showed up and kidnapped Wilbur again, and now I need your help to find him and save him!" Lewis said. He had said all of this under three breaths of air, and he was really beginning to think Wilbur was right and he was beginning to act like his future son and best friend.

"Okay, okay, Lewis, calm down." Cornelius said, placing his hands on Lewis's shoulders. "Now, tell me what happened. Slower, this time."

Lewis went on to tell Cornelius what had happened in greater detail, and he could tell Cornelius was relieved to know that his son was all right…for the time being.

"And now I need you to come back to the past with me and save Wilbur! Who knows what Nash is planning on doing with him!" He said.

Cornelius nodded. "Alright, let's go." He said. "Should I bring anything that might help us?"

Lewis thought a second. "Anything that might help us find Wilbur and Nash." He said. "Do you still have the DNA scanner?"

Cornelius nodded again and walked over to a shelf near his shrinking invention, The Cupid. He picked up the old lunchbox and brought it back over to Lewis, handing it to him.

"Great! Now, do you have a sample of Wilbur's DNA?" Lewis asked.

"There should be a hair or two on his hairbrush in the bathroom." Cornelius said. "Come on, let's go see."

Cornelius led Lewis down the small flight of stairs out of the lab, where they met up with the rest of the large Robinson family.

"Cornelius, what's going on?" Lucille asked.

"There's no time to explain, Mom." He said. "I've just got to go back with Lewis and save Wilbur. I promise, everything will be alright." He turned to Franny.

"Franny, go into the bathroom and bring me Wilbur's hairbrush. Make sure there's some of his hair on it. We're going to need his DNA if we're going to find him."

Franny nodded quickly and ran off towards the bathroom, coming back not a minute later with a hairbrush in her hand.

"Here." She said, handing it to her husband. "Be careful."

Cornelius nodded. "I will." He promised. He quickly kissed her cheek and turned back to Lewis.

"Come on." Lewis said as they hurried back towards the time machine. "We may not have much time."

►▲▼◄

* * *

**Yay, they're going back to save Wilbur!**

**Please review! **

**-Robin**


	22. Time Leaps

**Guess what? I lied! This isn't the last chapter after all! Haha! ;-)**

**But, sadly, this means the next chapter really will be the last. Dang ;-(**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**-Robin**

**PS- I've officially been working on this for three months! Whoo!**

* * *

With another flash of light, the time machine reappeared in 2007.

"Wow." Cornelius said mostly to himself from the front seat of the time machine. "It's a lot…different…than I remember."

Lewis just shrugged, though he knew Cornelius couldn't see him.

"Alright, where's a good place to park?" Cornelius asked, activating the invisibility.

"Probably my backyard." Lewis said. "I mean…forget it. My backyard."

"Okay, then." Cornelius said, soaring over the city and eventually the Robinson house. He landed the time machine carefully behind the house, near the observatory.

Cornelius released the hatch of the time machine and he and his younger self climbed out.

"Do you have the DNA scanner?" Cornelius asked. Lewis nodded and took the DNA scanner and Wilbur's hairbrush from the backseat of the time machine. Lewis opened the lid of the DNA scanner. It had obviously been updated. The toothbrush handle switch was now an actual toggle switch and the old TV and radio dials had been replaced with new dials. Lewis carefully dropped one of Wilbur's hairs from the hairbrush into the slot above the magnifying glass, which glowed blue from the lasers.

The DNA scanner then began to beep and the calculator told them to head south.

"We've got a signal!" Lewis said. "Let's go."

Cornelius nodded and he and Lewis set out running.

►▲▼◄

Wilbur glanced over his shoulder at Nash and Nasher. Nasher was busy pouring the rest of the time machine's fuel – which was really a substance that closely resembled Mountain Dew® – down a storm drain, while Nash was busy trying to balance a spinning basketball on his finger.

"You know this won't change things." He said to Nasher. "So you lost a dodgeball game when you were thirteen. So what? Big deal. Keep moving forward, as my dad always says."

"I don't care what your dad always says." Nasher snapped, making Wilbur shut his mouth again. "And that doesn't matter now anyway." He looked at Nash.

"Nash, come and help me push this outside. It has to be outside before it can take off."

Nash nodded, dropped the basketball, and walked over to help Nasher push the time machine out the huge garage like door at the back of the warehouse.

Once they were outside, Nasher came over to the time machine and began to punch the buttons needed to start the time machine. He turned on the autopilot and Wilbur's eyes grew wide and he began to try and get free from the ropes that restrained him as Nasher reached for the lever that would start the time machine.

Suddenly, before Nasher could pull the lever, Cornelius and Lewis burst into the scene.

"Stop!" Lewis called. Nasher turned around and grinned evilly at Cornelius and Lewis.

"You're too late, Lewis!" He said, laughing.

Nasher pulled the lever. The hatch closed, and the time machine began to move.

"Dad, help!" Wilbur called.

"Wilbur!" Cornelius and Lewis called at the same time. Lewis took off running after the time machine, but it was too late. The time machine lifted off of the ground and into the sky, disappearing with Wilbur still screaming for help.

"Wilbur!" Lewis called after it, but he knew it did no good. Wilbur was gone.

Nash and Nasher laughed. Lewis, fuming with anger, turned around and marched over to the younger Nash and punched him as hard as he possibly could. Nash fell to the ground, unconscious.

Before Nasher had any time to react, the same thing happened to him, this time delivered by Cornelius.

"Wow." Lewis said. "I didn't know we could hit so hard."

"Comes in handy." Cornelius said. "Come on, I need your help. We've got to hurry and get them inside, then get back to your house and go after Wilbur!"

Lewis nodded. He began to drag the younger Nash over towards the warehouse, while Cornelius dealt with Nasher. Once they had them inside, they ran outside again. They began to run as fast as they could back towards the Robinson house, hoping everything would turn out all right and Wilbur would be fine.

"Carl," Cornelius said, bringing his hand to his right ear. "I need you to do a time scan for me."

"Sure thing, Mr. Robinson." Carl said. "Who for?"

"The green time machine." Cornelius said.

"Sure thing." Carl said. After a few minutes, Carl's voice came back over the transmitter. "Okay, I've been able to locate the time machine. Geez, why didn't you just scan for it and not Wilbur?"

"There's no time for that now, Carl. Just tell me where the time machine is."

"Alright, alright. According to the scan, it's currently in the time stream, headed towards the early Cretaceous period 66 million years in the past in 2007."

"Thanks, Carl. See you when I get back." Cornelius said.

"Sure thing. Good luck."

Cornelius and Lewis had reached Lewis's backyard by then.

"Where is he headed?" Lewis asked as he jumped into the backseat and fastening his seatbelt.

"The early Cretaceous period, 66 million years ago." Cornelius said, forgetting his seatbelt and starting the time machine. "It's in the time stream right now, so we should be able to arrive not very long after Wilbur does."

Lewis nodded. Cornelius punched in the coordinates, started the time machine, and lifted off, disappearing with a flash of light.

►▲▼◄

Meanwhile, 66 million years in the past, the green time machine carefully landed in a small clearing, surrounded by trees at the base of a mountain. The top of the mountain was smoking, and Wilbur knew it was a volcano, getting ready to erupt.

Wilbur began to try and wiggle his way out of the ropes. _I've got to get out of here!_ He thought.

Wilbur stopped and looked up at a bright flash of light in the sky and a familiar sound echoed through the quiet forest.

The red prototype time machine soared gently down, and Lewis and Cornelius both jumped out.

"Dad! Lewis!" Wilbur called. He had never been so happy to see his dad in all his life.

Lewis and Cornelius turned to the sound of their names being called. Lewis reached the time machine first.

"Release the hatch!" He said. "You have to release the hatch so we can get you out!"

Wilbur tried to wiggle his way out of the ropes again, but they still wouldn't budge. "I can't!" He said.

"Use your foot!" Cornelius said, running over to join Lewis. "Use your foot and hit the button with the toe of your shoe!"

Wilbur nodded and lifted his foot, lightly tapping the button that would release the hatch. The hatch opened, and Lewis jumped inside.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Wilbur said. "And I thought I had never been so happy to see you in my life back at the storage place!"

"Then I guess you stand corrected." Lewis said as he untied the ropes around Wilbur, finally loosening them enough to where Wilbur could easily slip out of them.

"You've got that right." He said. "That Nash dude has serious anger issues."

"Tell me something I don't know." Lewis said.

"Boys, we don't have time to chat!" Cornelius suddenly interrupted. "That volcano's going to blow any second now."

Wilbur and Lewis turned and looked to where Cornelius indicating. Sure enough, the smoke had grown blacker and the ground began to shake.

"Dad!" Wilbur said. "I need you to get the fuel tube from the red time machine!"

"What, why?" Cornelius asked.

"Nasher emptied this one to where there was just enough to get me here, but not back!" Wilbur said. Cornelius nodded and ran back to the red time machine. Wilbur hopped down from the green one's wing and ran around back to the fuel tank.

"Lewis, help me get this thing out! It's heavy!" Wilbur said. Lewis hurried over and the two boys dragged the fuel tube out.

"Ugh! How that Nash kid lifted this thing on his own is beyond me!" Wilbur said.

Cornelius ran over with the red time machine's fuel tube in his hands.

"Here!" He said. Lewis screwed open the top of the other time machine's tube and Cornelius began to pour some of the red time machine's fuel into it.

"There! That should be enough!" He said. Lewis closed the fuel tube and he and Wilbur lifted it back into the green time machine.

"Alright, now get back to 2007!" Cornelius commanded as he ran back over to the red time machine. "I'll meet you there!" He pushed the fuel tube back in and climbed into the time machine, quickly closing the hatch and starting the engine.

Wilbur and Lewis scrambled back into the green time machine and closed the hatch. Wilbur quickly punched in the time coordinates and turned off the autopilot. He then pulled the lever and both time machines disappeared into the clear blue sky just as the volcano erupted.

►▲▼◄

* * *

**Whoo! They did it! Just in time, too!**

**Wow, I used the words 'time machine' and 'fuel tube' a lot in this chapter, huh? XD**

**Review?**

**By the way, I'm going to need some help if I want this story to end correctly. I need some help on Lewis's report on Wilbur. How in the world should I write it? Anyone got any ideas? **

**-Robi**


	23. Today, Tomorrow, and Yesterday

**Well, ya'll, guess what? This is the last chapter! DX**

**But I know I'll be doing bloopers for this story, so keep an eye out for those, as well as my other MTR fanfictions! I can assure you more are on the way ;-)**

**Don't forget to read my author's note at the end!**

**-Robin**

* * *

The red and green time machines soared through the timestream, finally appearing back in 2007.

"We did it!" Wilbur said, He let go of steering wheel for a minute give Cornelius a thumbs up and Lewis a high five.

"Wilbur, the wheel!" Cornelius and Lewis called at the same time. Wilbur immediately grabbed the wheel and steadied the time machine, grinning as he did. He landed the time machine right outside the warehouse, released the hatch, and he and Lewis jumped out.

"How did you guys know where to find me?" Wilbur asked.

"I had Carl do a time scan for the green time machine." Cornelius said, coming up to join his son and his younger self. "I wish I had thought of doing that in the first place rather than trying to do a scan for you."

"Why can't you do a scan for Wilbur?" Lewis asked.

"Human time scans are hard to do." Cornelius said. "Because people don't have tracking devises, while time machines do."

"But people have DNA." Wilbur said. "That's how Lewis – I mean you – found me at the storage complex."

"True." Cornelius said. "But DNA is hard to track in the time stream. Because you're traveling through the time stream, you are actually traveling between time periods extremely fast, and little bits and pieces of your DNA residue ends up in each time. That's why there were papers everywhere when you came and found me, Lewis. I had gotten through twenty years of scans when you came and got me."

"But what I'm not getting is this." Lewis said. "When Wilbur showed up here eight days ago, he said that whoever had broken into the house hadn't been after the time machines. So how did the green time machine end up here?"

"My guess is this," Cornelius said. "Nasher had already broken into the house when Nash showed up in the past, right before we got home. So he had already stolen my notebook and memory scanner. But when Nash showed up, my guess is he showed up with the red time machine right after Nasher had broken it, and he because he had showed up with the red time machine, he had created a time loop."

"Which means…" Wilbur started, thinking it through. "That he created an alternate future when he showed up!"

Cornelius nodded. "Right." He said.

"But what are we going to do about Nash and Nasher?" Lewis asked.

"That part's easy." Cornelius said, pulling a pen-like devise from his pocket.

"The Blink?" Wilbur asked.

"That's right." Cornelius said.

"What's 'The Blink'?" Lewis asked.

"It's a memory erasing devise." Wilbur said. "You input the times you want forgotten. The light from the Blink sends a message to the hippocampus, and you forget they ever happened. Believe me. When Dad first invented it, I was about eleven and I had just won my first game of Chargeball, apparently. But I don't remember it now, thanks to the Blink."

"It's your own fault." Cornelius said. "I told you not to play with it."

"That's not the point." Wilbur grumbled under his breath. "I thought it was a pen."

"Anyway, what I'll do is erase the whole memory snippets of this from Nash's memory. He'll remember everything else, but not what happened, nor who Wilbur really is." Cornelius went on.

"And that means he won't remember it in the future." Lewis said. "So I'd erase the whole dodgeball game, too."

"Good idea." Wilbur agreed. He looked around. "Where are they, anyway?"

"We kinda knocked them out cold before we left." Lewis said, grinning.

"Way to go, Dad!" Wilbur said, high fiving Lewis and Cornelius. The three walked into the warehouse to find Nash slowly waking up.

"Whoa." He said. "What happened?"

"You slipped and fell." Lewis said.

"No I didn't." Nash said, his memory coming back. "You punched me!"

Cornelius shook his head. "Nash, I need you to look straight at this pen, OK?"

"Why?" Nash asked.

"Just do it." Wilbur said. Nash glared at him and looked at the pen.

"Why, what's so special about it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Cornelius said. "I just need you to watch for a little red light, then blink, OK?"

"Fine, whatever." Nash said, looking straight at the pen. He saw the little red light come on, and he blinked. After about a second or two, he looked at Cornelius.

"Hey, who are you?"

"It worked!" Wilbur whispered to Lewis. "Quick, hide before he sees you and figures it all out."

Lewis nodded and slipped out the door.

"Here," Cornelius said, handing Nash a cup of water. "Drink this. You'll feel better. My name is Cornelius, and you slipped and hit your head."

"No wonder I have a headache." Nash said. He sipped the water, and suddenly he was unconscious again.

"Whoa, Dad, what'd you do to him? What was in that water?" Wilbur asked.

"That was sleeping water." Cornelius said. "He'll be asleep for another hour or so. When you and Lewis head back to Lewis's house, drop him off on your way there."

Wilbur nodded. "You mean I'm not coming back to the future just yet?"

Cornelius shook his head. "No, I want you to stay and help Lewis clean up that tent. Tell your grandparents you're moving or something."

"You want me to _lie_ to Grandma and Grandpa?" Wilbur asked, shocked. Cornelius shook his head again.

"You're not lying. You really are moving." He said with a grin. "From the woods back to the future."

Wilbur nodded, returning his dad's grin. "Thank goodness I won't have to sleep in that tent in those spooky woods again!" He said.

Lewis came back in. "Is it safe to come in?" He asked. Cornelius and Wilbur nodded.

"He's out cold again. We have to drop him off at his house on the way back to your house." Wilbur said.

"Alright, but what about Nasher?" Lewis asked.

"I'll take care of him. I'll drop him off at a hospital when I get back to the future." Cornelius said.

"But what about the memory scanner and your notes?" Wilbur brought up.

"We actually found those the day you disappeared." Cornelius explained. "They were found by the police and they returned them. And since Nasher won't be able to remember taking them, since I erased the dodgeball memory, he technically didn't take them."

"At least we don't have to worry about that." Wilbur said. Cornelius nodded once again.

"Right." He said. "Now, get to the woods and unpitch that tent!"

Cornelius picked up the younger Nash and put him in the backseat of the time machine. "Make sure you hide the time machine when you take him home."

Wilbur and Lewis nodded, hoping into the red time machine. "See you in a little while, Dad!"

Cornelius grinned and turned back into the warehouse to deal with Nasher.

Wilbur activated the invisibility and lifted off into the air, soaring towards town, where Nash lived.

"Do you know where he lives?" He asked Lewis, who nodded.

"Yeah, actually." He said. He showed Wilbur the way, and Wilbur landed the time machine in an open lot across the street from Nash's house. He and Lewis climbed out, both grabbing Nash's hands and feet and carrying him to the front door.

"Yes?" Mrs. Sinclair asked as she opened the door. "Oh my goodness!" She said when she saw her unconscious son. "What happened?"

"He slipped on a wet patch of grass in the park and I guess hit his head." Wilbur said. "My dad checked him out and he's fine. He might have a mild headache later, but he'll be fine."

"Thank you." Mrs. Sinclair said. She looked at Lewis. "You're the boy genius Cornelius Robinson, aren't you? The one who invented the memory scanner?"

Lewis nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said. "Nice to meet you. I go to school with Nash."

"Nice to meet you, too." Mrs. Sinclair said. "And thank you boys again."

"No problem." Wilbur said. "Bye!"

"Bye, boys." Mrs. Sinclair said as the boys walked off. They waited until she had Nash inside before climbing back into the time machine. They glided through the air above unsuspecting pedestrians in the city towards the woods where Wilbur had camped for the past eight days. They landed gently in the clearing and jumped out.

"I'm glad I won't be sleeping here anymore!" Wilbur said, grinning. Lewis flashed a grin back and the two began to unpack the tent. Wilbur rolled up the blanket Lewis had lent him and threw it, the pillow, the flashlight, the cooler, and the walkie-talkie into the back of the time machine. Then he and Lewis proceeded to take down the tent and stuff it back in the box it had come in.

"Thanks for lending this to me." Wilbur said. "Even if I _did_ have to sleep in the woods!"

Lewis just shrugged. He bent down and picked up Wilbur's comb and headphones.

"These must have fallen out of your pocket when Nasher kidnapped you." He said.

"Thanks." Wilbur said, stuffing the headphones and comb into his pocket. "Come on, let's get this stuff back to your house."

Lewis nodded and climbed back into the back seat of the time machine, carefully arranging the campsite stuff to where he could sit down. Wilbur started the time machine and lifted off, flying towards the Robinson house.

"Hey, what about the DNA scanner?" Wilbur asked.

"I'll get it later." Lewis said.

"OK, then." Wilbur said. "Just don't forget it!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Lewis promised as Wilbur landed the time machine in his backyard. He released the hatch and he and Lewis grabbed the stuff, lugging it towards the house.

"Hello, boys!" Lucille said as they entered. "How did the DNA scanner go? And what's all this stuff?"

"It went great, Mom!" Lewis said. "It works!"

"Lewis, that's wonderful!" Lucille said, hugging him.

"And this is some stuff Lewis lent me." Wilbur said. "My family and I are moving today, so I thought I'd better return it!"

"Oh, you're moving?" Lucille asked. "That's too bad."

"It's OK." Wilbur said. "We won't live far from here, so you can bet I'll be back to visit sometimes." He glanced at Lewis.

"That's great!" Lucille said. "Come back anytime!" She glanced at her watch. "Inventco called and they need me down at the office." She said. Lewis nodded.

"Alright, Mom. See you later."

"Bye, Lewis. And see you later, Wilbur." Lucille said, hugging Wilbur so hard he was sure he would bust.

"Bye, Mrs. Robinson." He said. With that, Lucille grabbed her coat from the hook near the door and walked out, where Wilbur and Lewis heard her drive off.

Wilbur helped Lewis lug the rest of the camp stuff up to his lab, where they sat them down in the closet.

"You know, I'm kinda going to miss the past." Wilbur said as he and Lewis walked back outside towards the time machine. "But it sure will be good to be back in 2037!"

Lewis grinned. "I'm sure it will." Wilbur nodded and Lewis gave him a fatherly hug. "See you later, Wilbur." He said.

"See ya later, Dad." Wilbur said. He climbed into the time machine. "And don't forget that last report!"

Lewis had forgotten his other report in all the excitement of the week. It was good thing Wilbur had reminded him, or he probably wouldn't have remembered until a while later.

"Thanks, I will." Lewis said. Wilbur grinned and closed the hatch to the time machine. He lifted off into the air and disappeared with a flash of light, but not before he wrote _See ya later, Dad_ in the sky.

Lewis grinned as he turned back towards the house. He had a report to write.

►▲▼◄

Wilbur landed the time machine outside of the futuristic Robinson mansion. Climbing out, he breathed in the familiar 2037 fresh air.

"Ah, it's good to be home." He said. Before he had any time to do anything else, the entire Robinson family came flying out the door.

Franny reached him first. "Wilbur, sweetie, are you alright?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I'm fine, Mom." Wilbur said, hugging her back, something he didn't do too often.

"Thank goodness." Franny said. "We were so worried when we couldn't find you or the time machines."

"It's OK, Mom. Everything's fine."

"What happened to your wrist, Wilbur?" Cousin Laszlo asked, pointing to Wilbur's now healed sprained wrist.

"Oh, I sprained it riding a bike." Wilbur said.

"I remember that!" Grandpa Bud said. "That was some fall."

Wilbur nodded. "But it doesn't hurt anymore, so I'm fine. But I really don't like your bike." He added.

The Robinsons laughed. Cornelius came out of the crowd and hugged his son. "It's good to have you back, Wilbur." He said.

"Good to be back, Dad." Wilbur said. He glanced at his parents curiously. "So…am I grounded?" He asked nervously.

Cornelius and Franny exchanged a look.

"No, you're not grounded. Not this time at least." Franny said. "But if you ever do that again, young man, you won't be leaving your room until you're twenty-five!"

Wilbur laughed. "Thanks, guys."

"Come on, son. I'm sure you'll want a shower and some dinner." Cornelius said.

"You've got that right!" Wilbur said as he and the rest of his family turned and walked back into the house.

►▲▼◄

About an hour later, Wilbur, who had just gotten the longest shower of his life, climbed the stairs to his dad's lab in some clean clothes. He had never been so happy to get a shower in all his life.

"Dad?" He asked. Cornelius and Carl were bent over picking up all of the time stream scan analysis papers and stuffing them into a recycler.

"Hey, Wilbur." Cornelius said.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Carl."

"Hey, little buddy!" Carl said. "Enjoy your shower?" He asked, joking. Wilbur had never been the one who liked to take showers.

"You better believe it." Wilbur said. "I never thought I'd miss a shower in my life!"

Cornelius just shook his head and laughed. "Whatcha up to?" He asked.

"I was wondering where your old school stuff is. You know, report cards, essays, tests, etcetera." Wilbur said.

"Those old things? They're in the basement. Why?" Cornelius asked, eyeing his son suspiciously.

"No reason." Wilbur said as he headed for the travel tube that would take him to the basement. "Just wondering."

Cornelius just shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't get that boy." He said.

Wilbur, meanwhile, finally found the box of his dad's old school stuff. Digging through it, he scanned each paper as he went.

"They've got to be in here somewhere." He said to himself. He finally pulled out a manila folder with his dad's old name and _English Essays_ printed on it. "Ah, here they are!"

Wilbur opened the folder and two stapled documents fell onto the floor. He picked them up. Printed in the right corner of both of them was an _A_.

"Way to go, Dad." Wilbur said.

Wilbur's eye was attracted to the second one. On the top, printed in bold letters, was:

**Best Friends Today, Tomorrow, and Yesterday**

Wilbur grinned and sat down Indian style on the floor. He began to read the report his dad had written thirty years in the past right after Wilbur had left for the future.

**_Best Friends Today, Tomorrow, and Yesterday _**

**_By Lewis Robinson _**

**_I haven't known my best friend for very long, but he and I are already like family. _**

**_I met Wilbur on the same day I showed my memory scanner and met my adoptive parents. He's pretty adventurous, and almost always in trouble, which are just two of the things that set us apart. _**

**_It was actually Wilbur who gave me my motto: Keep Moving Forward. When I wanted to give up on my memory scanner, Wilbur told me to keep moving forward and to let go of the past. _**

**_At first I thought he was kind of weird, but after he helped me realize that I can't change the past, and to keep moving forward, he soon became my best friend. _**

**_Wilbur has a pretty big family. They're not much different from my family, and I hope one day my family can be big, like his. It's kind of cool. _**

**_Wilbur just moved about a day ago, but he doesn't live too far away, and knowing him, I'm sure I'll see him again really soon in the near future. _**

►▲▼◄

-The End-

* * *

**Just as I said I would, I cried writing this last chapter! **

**Well, guys, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I really will miss this story, but I know like all good stories, it has to come to an end. DX**

**I hope this story inspired some of you to write more MTR fanfics (the world needs more, people!) and I hope that if you're ever in need of a story to read or a good laugh, you'll come back to this and read it all over again!**

**I just noticed that throughout this whole story, I didn't once put a disclaimer. My bad. Disney, please don't sue me! I'm ALWAYS forgetting disclaimers…so here it is: **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons. All characters from the movie are © Disney. _**

**_I do, however, own Nash, Nasher, the Blink, the DNA scanner, Suz-128, the Multitasker Pen, Wilbur's headphones, Wilbur's comb, Nash's gang – Jamal, Kyle, and Jim – the lev-pen, and any other characters and/or gadgets that were not in the movie. I could go on for days at what I own… _**

**I'd like to thank **_NobleBrokenBeauty/green-blue-babe, Whimsical Sonata/Listening Dragons/M.J. Sawyer, Sarah Took, Bovine Beauty, RubyVulpix, peoplezvoice, Cali, Lightning88, the kid from colorado, Miyumi S-H, Abie05, angelinvestigationsfan, AppleBerryGirl, Chalicity, tragedy-muse, Kilbur Robinson, Secretwindow1, FinalFantasyFreak1234, TheOnlyEarthGirl, Vobi, CrystalEarth, xXLittleMissSunshineXx, and Chaos the little devil_** for being such AWESOME reviewers! I really couldn't have done this without you guys!**

**And thanks to my friends from LiveJournal, too. I'm really glad you enjoyed it, too. **

**Also, thanks to Sophie, Kathy, Nisan, and Mandy for help on this story. You guys were a big help as well as my reviewers! Kathy, here's your story. Sorry it's three months late, but Happy Birthday! Here's your MTR sequel!**

**Thanks again, everyone, and I hope you enjoyed _The School Report. _Bye!**

**-Robin Ann Bates**


	24. Author's Note: SEQUEL

**I just had an awesome idea for a MTR fic!**

A Christmas fic! I don't know where it came from...-cough- AFV Christmas episode -cough-

But, what about this: (Yes, I know I'm insane. Big deal.)

_Christmas in the Robinson house has always been big and fun, but this year, Wilbur's bound and determined to make it the best ever, not only for his family, but for Lewis in the past as well. But when a winter storm strands Wilbur in the past, Christmas is threatened to be ruined. Sequel to "The School Report".  
_  
**Yes, I have desided to write a sequel to TSR! I thought about making it set in Lewis's summer vacation, but this sounded funner. But there's one problem...**

Should I do it now or wait till Christmas rolls around?

I'm going to write Accusations and DTRI this summer and hopefully finish them...but I'm not sure they'll last me long enough until October...anyway, what do you think? I need some ideas, guys! If a writer doesn't have ideas, they're screwed...

But seriously, what do you guys think? Yes, no, maybe? And if so, when should I write it?

-Robin


End file.
